Poika kohtaa Pahan
by Pusiss
Summary: Hän hymyili ilahtuneena, sitten kysyi: "Marco. Puhuuko Hän sinulle edelleen?" Korvissani vihlaisi, kun paine kasvoi suuremmaksi. Minä kuulin Hänet. Hänen kuiskaukset. Vihaiset, lähes villipetomaisen aggressiiviset. Älä vastaa ne käskivät. Älä vastaa.
1. Kontrolli

_**LUKU 1: KONTROLLI**_

En saanut kontrollia.

 _" Heikko."_

Tunsin polttelua kasvoillani. Suussani maistui rauta ja multa. Tiesin nenäni vuotavan verta. Pisaria tippui ruoholle käsieni viereen. Ärtymys leimahti minussa ja kömmin takaisin jaloilleni. Ohimoitani vihloi, eikä kohina ja vihlonta korvissa loppunut vieläkään. Makoileminen tuntui paljon paremmalta kuin seisominen, mutten halunnut näyttää heikolta Hänen silmissään.

Haistattelin Hänelle ja käskin pitämään turvan kiinni.

 _"Kestit viisi minuuttia."_ Pettynyt ääni. Hänen äänensä terävöitti vihlontaa ja suljin silmäni kestääkseni ja pysyäkseni tajuissani. Vaikka olin saattanut äsken pyörtyä hieman. "Ihan sama", mutisin ja pyyhin verta kämmenselällä.

 _"Säälittävää."_

"Ihan. Sama." Pyyhin mullan ja ruohon polvista. Huomasin käsissäni vesirakkuloita. Niitä ei ollut tullut ennen.

Lähdin kävelemään kohti pesää.

 _"Etkö jaksa enää?"_

"Ole hiljaa."

 _"Suutut ihan turhaan väärälle henkilölle. Sinun pitää olla vahvempi. Et ole kehittynyt mihinkään."_

"Ole. Hiljaa." Ärsyynnyin vain enemmän Hänen kyllästyneestä äänensävystään. Hänellä ei ollut mitään oikeutta olla _kyllästynyt_ kun _minä_ tein kaiken työn.

 _"Tuolla menolla et kehity ollenkaan enkä minä kehity ollenkaan. Sinun pitää jo ottaa tämä vakavasti."_

"Jätä minut rauhaan. Tämä loppui tähän. En halua kuunnella sinua nyt. Mene pois."

Tunsin vihaisen puuskan. Se ei lähtenyt minusta. Hän raivostui minulle aina jos hylkäsin Hänet. Mutta kun puuska meni ohi, en kuullut Hänen ääntään ja metsä oli hiljainen.

"""

Hän ei puhunut minulle koko viikkona enää, ja olin ainakin vähän helpottunut siitä. Kun Hän oli poissa, oli niin rauhallista. Olimme jääneet noin kaksi viikkoa sitten johonkin Kanadan ja Minnesotan välille. Ympärillä oli arvioni mukaan monta kymmentä kilometriä pelkkää metsää ja kallioita ennen kaupunkeja. Olimme käyneet kaupungissa viimeksi kai neljä viikkoa sitten. Ehkä viisi. En joutunut käyttämään rahaa monesti, mutta se oli silti vähässä, enkä mielelläni olisi enää varastanut. Ja sitä varten täytyi päästä kaupunkiin. Enkä halunnut kaupunkiin.

Olimme rakentaneet karhunvatukkapensaikkoon kolon, pesän. Jos en ollut virittämässä ansoja tai juoksulenkillä, vietin aikani siellä. Makasin kuivilla lehdillä ja ajattelin vain. Enimmäkseen ajattelin mummia ja herra Pixistä. Mietin myös, milloin Hän päättäisi ilmaantua taas paikalle. Olin totta puhuen paljon vahvempi jos Hän oli läsnä, minulle ei tullut kylmä enkä väsynyt. Etsin Häntä mielessäni ja koitin puhua Hänelle ääneen sekä ajatuksin. Mutta Hän tykkäsi vihoitella minulle pitkään.

Vaivuin uneen jos vietin liian kauan aikaa yksin pesässä. Oksat ja lehdet katossa estivät valon pääsyn, joten siellä oli jopa päivisin pimeää. Lisäksi maa hönki lämpöä, eikä ulkoa kuulunut melua koskaan. Näin unia mummista. Samoin herra Pixiksestä ja viidestä miehestä, jotka makasivat revittyinä lattialla verenpunaisina.

"""

YÖLLÄ heräsin tuttuun hajuun. Vedin peittoa tiukasti pientä rintaani vasten ja etsin sitä. Olento istui suuren kaapin päällä kirjapinojen vieressä, tuijottamassa minua valkoisilla silmillään. Ne kiiluivat kuin hopeahelmet kuunvalossa.

"Mummi!"

Mummi oli viidessä sekunnissa huoneessani. Olento ei tehnyt mitään huomatessaan mummin, se yhä tuijotti minua. Mummi penkoi taskuaan ja heitti valkoisia kiteitä sen päälle, jolloin se katosi heti. Päästin peitosta irti ja mummi istuutui sängyn reunalle viereeni.

"Mitä se teki?"

"Istui vain."

"Mitä se teki?" mummi kysyi uudelleen, painokkaammin.

"Ei mitään. Se tuijotti vain. Se taisi lukea kirjoja."

"Puhuiko se?"

"Ei. Ne eivät tykkää puhumisesta." Kuten Hän.

Mummi päästi ilman ulos keuhkoistaan. Hän laittoi kätensä pääni taakse ja veti minut halaukseen. "Voi pieni poika. Hyvä ettei mitään sattunut."

"Eivät ne koskaan tee mitään."

"Niihin ei voi luottaa." Sitten mummi päästi minusta irti. Hän sulki huoneeni ikkunan ja veti verhot kuunvalon eteen. Huoneeni pimeni entisestään, enkä pitänyt siitä. Halusin käskeä mummia vetämään verhot pois valon edestä, mutta hän olisi vain kurtistanut ikävästi kulmiaan minulle ja kieltäytynyt. Hän katsoi minua kauan, mietteliäästi. Lopulta hän lähti ja sanoi vielä, kuten aina: "Älä puhu niille, Marco. Ne eivät pidä siitä."

Hän kyllä sanoi, että ne pitivät siitä kun niille juteltiin. Mutta minulla ei ollut lupaa puhua mummille Hänestä. Nyökkäsin ja vastasin: "Okei."

Mummi jätti oven auki perässään. Koitin saada unta taas, mutta kuulin oven narinan, kun se muutaman minuutin päästä sulkeutui. Mummi ei sulkenut sitä.

"""

OLENTOJA alkoi taas tulemaan lisää. Tällä kertaa mummi ei pysynyt niiden perässä. Kiteet alkoivat loppumaan. Koitin auttaa mummia kertomalla joka kerta, kun olentoja ilmestyi, minä kuulemma näin ne herkemmin kuin kukaan muu. Mummi valitteli aina, kuinka hänen näkönsä alkoi huononemaan.

Mutta Hänellä oli jotain mummia vastaan. Hän kielsi kaiken mikä liittyi mummiin. Hän oli kerran koittanut kieltää minua jopa puhumasta mummille, niinkuin puhumasta enää ollenkaan, ja olin koittanut sitä, mutta mummi oli huomannut heti että jotain oli pielessä ja hän oli kirjaimellisesti pessyt suuni saippualla, että puhuisin hänelle. Mummi pesi saippualla kaiken mitä ikinä pystyi pesemään saippualla. Saippua ja puhtaus oli hänelle pakkomielle.

Siksi olentojen ilmestyessä yhä uudelleen, mummi alkoi aina käyttäytymään oudosti. Hän saattoi istua monta tuntia nojatuolissa, tuijottaen ikkunasta ulos samalla kun pureskeli kynsiään.

"Mummi. Vuodat taas verta."

Mummi havahtui ja vilkaisi sormiaan. Kynnenaluset olivat punaiset. "Ai… Kappas. En huomannutkaan."

 _"Saisi purra kovempaa. Kovempaa. Niin että veri virtaisi."_

Veren näkeminen alkoi tuntumaan minusta inhottavalta. Hänen takiaan näin verta useammin.

Ja useammin.

Lintu makasi keskellä huoneeni lattiaa, vatsa avoinna. Kaksi pienikokoista olentoa tuijotti sitä kaapin päältä, kuin odottaen linnun pyrähtävän lentoon. Mutta lintu makasi paikallaan, silmät elottomina, suolet ja elimet siistissä rivissä sen vieressä. Sängylläni oli kasa ruskeita kuolleita koiperhosia. Neuloilla lävistettyjä.

Henkäisin ja aloin siivoamaan jälkiä pois, mutta mummi tuli huoneeseeni kuin aistien jotain pahaa. Hän katsoi ensin lintua silmät pyöreinä, sitten minua vihaisena. Hän kirkui ja tivasi, mitä olin mennyt tekemään, miten olin saanut lintu-paran kiinni, oliko minulla mitään käsitystä mitä kamalaa olin juuri tehnyt.

Koitin saada ääneni kuuluviin, mutta kurkkuani kuristi. Käteni olivat linnun veressä. Toistin hiljaa, "En se minä ollut", ja mummi huusi vain kovemmin. Hän ei ollut vielä nähnyt olentoja.

Kuulin Hänen nauravan. Niin hiljaa, mutta niin lähellä, kuin Hän olisi kuiskinut korvaani.

"""

HERRA Pixis kävi meillä aina kerran kuukaudessa. Herra Pixis oli vanhahko ja kaljuuntunut mies...Enkä ollut ihan varma _mikä_ hän oli. Hän nimitti mummia aina noidaksi, mutta kun kysyin mummilta, hän aina kieltäytyi. "Noita on ruma sana. Harhaanjohtava." Olin kysynyt Häneltä, mikä herra Pixis oli, mutta Hän ei pitänyt siitä. Hän ei halunnut puhua herra Pixiksestä. Hän vastasi aina samalla tavalla.

 _" Vaarallinen."_

Mummi luotti herra Pixikseen, luultavasti siksi minäkin. Minä pidin hänestä. Herra Pixis hymyili kohteliaasti, ei pelännyt koskea minua ja hän antoi aina pussillisen pieniä makeita kiekkoja - hän kutsui niitä karamelleiksi. Mummilta kuulin vain, että ne pilaavat hampaita. Herra Pixis aina piteli kämmentään päälaellani ja silitti hiuksiani. Hänen lisäkseen vain mummi uskalsi tehdä niin.

Aistin, että Hän ei pitänyt herra Pixiksestä. Aistin, kuinka Hän _vihasi_ tätä. En ollut varma, kuulivatko muut sen - kauhean rätinän, kuin vanhan television, kun herra Pixis astui sisään. Tunsin painetta korvissani, kun hän puhui. Aistin, että se johtui Hänestä. Rätinä Häneen liittyen ei koskaan ollut hyvä merkki.

Mietin, kuuliko herra Pixis sen. Hänenhän takia se johtui. Sitä en ymmärtänyt, miksi Hän ei sitten pitänyt herra Pixiksestä. Tunsin vain Hänen vihaisen tuijotuksensa niskassani, kun puhuin herra Pixikselle.

"Miten olet voinut, Marco?" Hän kysyi aina ensimmäisenä, ennen kuin edes tervehti, mutta en pitänyt sitä epäkohteliaana kuten mummi.

"Oikein hyvin", vastasin aina. Vaikka se ei olisikaan totta.

Sitten minä, mummi ja herra Pixis istuuduimme olohuoneeseen katsomaan mummin vanhanaikaista pientä televisiota. Sieltä näkyi yleensä vain romanttisia draamoja, joita en katsonut muulloin kuin herra Pixiksen ollessa paikalla. Istuimme kaikki sohvalla, minä mummin ja herra Pixiksen välissä, ja katseemme oli suunnattu ohjelmaan. Maistoin muutaman kiekon - kovia, sokerisia ja mansikan makuisia. Pidin niistä. Mummi toi meille teetä ja jatkoi draaman katselua, jossa nuori nainen eli yksin keskellä metsikköä maalaillen tauluja ja myyden niitä nimettömänä eteenpäin, ja sitten joku nuori yhtä hyvännäköinen mies ilmestyi myrskyisenä yönä mökille ja he rakastuivat.

Herra Pixis aina katsoi televisiota hiljaa ja keskittyneesti, mutta kun mummi poistui edes hetkeksi, hän kääntyi minun puoleeni ja alkoi kysellä. Jos mummi ei lähtenyt, herra Pixis pyysi häntä poistumaan. Joka tapauksessa, mummi ei saanut koskaan olla paikalla kun herra Pixis kyseli.

Kun mummi oli lähtenyt, siirryin hänen paikalleen pystyäkseni katsomaan herra Pixistä paremmin. Ristin jalkani sohvalle, mitä mummi ei koskaan sallinut minun tehdä, varsinkaan silloin kun minulla ei ollut sukkia ja jalkani olivat mullassa ja tomussa.

"Oletko nähnyt olentoja viime aikoina?"

Siitä oli turha valehdella. "Olen."

"Milloin viimeksi?"

"Aamulla. Se söi keittiön pöydällä mummin ostamia appelsiineja."

Herra Pixis kurtisti kulmiaan huolestuneena. "Vai niin. Nekö käyvät röyhkeämmiksi?"

"Kyllä."

"Muistuta, että annan mummillesi lisää merisuolaa ennen kuin lähden." Herra Pixis vaihtoi asentoa mukavammaksi. "Marco, miltä sinusta on tuntunut kun olennot ovat lisääntyneet?"

"Ei kummemmalta", vastasin.

"Etkö pelkää niitä?"

"En. Ne eivät tee mitään."

Hän väläytti nopean hymyn. "Ehkä minun olisi pitänyt arvata. Olet niin rohkea ikäiseksesi. No, puhuvatko ne?"

"Eivät koskaan."

"Vai niin. Mutta se on hyvä kuulla. Etkö ole tuntenut mitään erilaista viime käyntini jälkeen?"

"Erilaista...kuten missä?"

"Ilmapiirissä. Aistitko jotain?"

Kyllä. "En." Se ei ollut tärkeää.

Seuraavaksi herra Pixis kysyi, ovatko karamellit hyviä. Vastasin, että ne ovat todella hyviä. Hän hymyili ilahtuneena, sitten kysyi: "Puhuuko Hän sinulle edelleen?"

Korvissani vihlaisi, kun paine kasvoi suuremmaksi. Minä kuulin Hänet. Hänen kuiskaukset. Vihaiset, lähes villipetomaisen aggressiiviset." _Älä vastaa"_ ne käskivät. " _Älä vastaa."_

Minun oli pakko vastata. _Anteeksi_. Herra Pixis tiesi Hänestä. Herra Pixis oli ainut lisäkseni, joka tiesi. "Puhuu."

Herra Pixiksen silmissä oli varautunut kiilto. "Puhuuko hän nyt?"

"...Kyllä."

"Hän on mitä luultavimmin vihainen."

"Hyvin vihainen", myönsin hiljaa. Minua pyörrytti.

Herra Pixis huomasi sen. Hän painoi käden otsalleni. Käsi oli jääkylmä ja karhea, mutta heti kun ensimmäinen sormi oli koskettanut minua, kuiskaukset hiljenivät ja rätinä lakkasi. Minua ei enää pyörryttänyt.

"Onko Hän ollut pahansisuinen?" hän kysyi samalla kun veti kätensä rauhallisesti takaisin. Se näytti vähän punaiselta - kuin auringossa palaneelta.

"Hän tappoi linnun yhtenä päivänä huoneeseeni. Se taisi olla villiintynyt kana. Ja Hän… oli avannut sen mahan ja… järjestellyt sisäelimet riviin sen viereen." Minua oksetti. "Mummi luuli, että minä tein sen."

Herra Pixis nyökkäsi hitaasti. "Pelkäätkö Häntä?"

Pudistin päätäni. "En... paljoa. Hän ei koskaan satuta minua."

Hän nyökkäsi toistamiseen. Olimme molemmat hetken hiljaa, sitten mummi tuli takaisin olohuoneeseen ja herra Pixis nousi. "Olen valmis. Olet pärjännyt hyvin, Marco." Hän hymyili minulle. "Jatka samaan malliin. Kiitos, rouva Bodt. Tee oli erinomaista." Herra Pixis puki takin ja laittoi hatun kaljuun päähänsä. Saattelin hänet ulko-ovelle ja kun mummi ei ollut kuulolla, herra Pixis kumartui lähelleni ja sanoi: "Jos koskaan tunnet olosi epävarmaksi tai uhatuksi Hänen seurassaan… Jos Hän vain tekee sinulle mitään mistä et pidä, lausu silloin eräs yksinkertainen lause."

"Okei." Odotin.

" _Amor, vincit, omnia_ ", herra Pixis tavutti hitaasti.

En osannut lausua sitä. "Mitä se tarkoittaa?"

" _Amor vincit omnia, '_ rakkaus voittaa kaiken'."

"Mitä se auttaa?"

Herra Pixis näpersi harmaita viiksiään. "Se ei ehkä auta paljoa… mutta se on hätätilanteisiin. Koska, Marco, sinä et voi luottaa Häneen. Ja tiedän, että olen sanonut sinulle niin monta kertaa ja Hän sanoo muuta, mutta luota minuun."

"Mikä Hän on?"

"...En tiedä, rakas lapseni. Ja usko minua, sinä et _haluaisi_ tietää."

"""

Taivas oli harmaantunut ja kylmiä pisaroita satoi äänettömästi. Tuuli ulisutti puiden latvoja. Ne keinuivat tanssien.

Istuin pesän suulla, juuri suojassa pensaikossa ja katsoin pimenevää metsää. Aiemmin muutama susi oli kävellyt aivan pesän ohitse, keltaiset silmät minussa kiinni. Ne eivät olleet tehneet mitään, vain kierrelleet hetken ja kai pohdiskelleet, miltä maistuisin. Olin tuijottanut niitä silmiin takaisin, ja hetken päästä ne olivat luovuttaneet ja lähteneet. Ne olivat olleet isoja yksilöitä ja hämmästyin, ettei Hän ollut ilmestynyt paikalle _viimeistään_ susien ilmaannuttua. Se sai minut huolestumaan, kuinka pahasti olin suututtanut Hänet.

Kyllästyin odottamaan. Kömmin pesään ja keräsin matkatavarani kokoon - repun, jossa oli muutama puukko, varastetut paistinpannu ja kattila ruoanlaittoon, vesipullo ja puinen kulho, sekä löytämiäni vaatteita. Pidin linkkuveistä taskussani aina. Reppu oli isokokoinen matkarinkka, mutta se oli aina puoliksi tyhjä. Metsästä ei yleensä löytynyt mitään mukaan otettavaa, toisin kuin kaupungeista. Kaupungeista sai myös ruokaa helpommin.

Vedin repun selkääni. Odotin vielä minuutin jos toisen Häntä, mutta ympärilläni oli hiljaista, mieleni oli hiljainen. Kuin Häntä ei olisi enää ollut. Tiesin, että oli. Hän ei koskaan jättänyt minua pitkäksi aikaa.

"Tiedätkö mitä?" sanoin toivoen, että Hän kuulisi. Olin melko varma, että Hän pysyi kuulolla ainakin hiukan. "Sinä olet se lapsellinen ja säälittävä. Suutut tuolla tavalla ja jätät minut jopa susien syötäväksi. _Sinä_ olet heikko. Et pärjää ilman minua."

Ei vastausta, ei paineaaltoa, ei minkäänlaista merkkiä. Kuulin vain sammakoiden kosiokutsuja ja kaukaa laulavan käen. Vedin repun tiukasti selkääni vasten, ja lähdin tarpomaan.

Valitettavasti minäkään en pärjännyt ilman Häntä.

"""

Hän oli opettanut minua selviytymään. Luonnossa, kaupungissa, taistelussa - kaikessa. Viihdyin luonnossa ja olin aina pitänyt mitä Hän oli siellä opettanut. Kaupungit olivat vaikeita, sillä en käynyt niissä usein. Siellä kaikki oli vierasta.

Taistelua minä vihasin.

Vihasin verta. Vihasin kipua. Vihasin satuttaa.

Olin joutunut satuttamaan monta kertaa. Olin nähnyt litroittain verta. Tiesin hyvin, miltä kipu tuntui ja miltä kipua tunteva ihminen näytti ja miten se käyttäytyi. Oli kipu millaista tahansa, ihminen meni aina paniikkiin ja toimi kaikin tavoin tehdäkseen kaksi asiaa: paeta tai taistella.

Aistin, kuinka Hän nautti siitä.

"""

NIIN kauan kuin muistin, olin aina asunut mummin luona, vanhempieni entisessä mökissä metsässä. Muutaman kilometrin päässä meidän mökistä oli järvi. Sen keskellä oli vain mökkimme kokoinen saari, jonne olimme rakentaneet pesän karhunvatukkapensaaseen - siis minä ja Hän. Hän oli opettanut minua.

Hän piti saaresta, koska saimme olla siellä kahdestaan. Elimme siellä kuin villieläimet, ja minä nautin siitä. Siellä ei ollut rätinää, kohinaa eikä painetta. Ajattelin sen johtuvan siitä, että Hänkin nautti siellä olosta. Hän halusi aina olla kanssani kahden, ja kun Hän oli rentoutunut, painetta ei tuntunut. Mielessäni oli rauhallista ja hiljaista. Minä rakensin aina pesän uudelleen ja Hän kävi kalastamassa. Iltaisin sytytin nuotion, ja paistoimme kalaa siinä.

Kun aurinko laski, Hän ilmestyi viereeni nuotiolle.

"Voisitko lopettaa esittämästä minua?" pyysin.

Hän vain virnisti ja heitti jotain nuotioon - yöperhosia. Kuolleita ja kankeita. Hän hykerteli jotain laulua, jonka sanoista en saanut selvää. En oikeastaan uskonut edes tunnistavani sanoja.

"Oikeasti", sanoin.

"Tykkään sinusta." Hän puhui tyytyväisesti. "Muotosi on kiva. Mitä vikaa jos haluan olla tällainen?"

"Se tuntuu omituiselta. Luonnottomalta. Etkä edes matki minua hyvin."

"Miten niin?" Hän tiuskaisi.

Osoitin hänen kasvojaan. "Tuo silmälappu."

"Minulla _pitää_ olla se", Hän väitti voimakkaasti.

"En tajua."

"Et tietenkään!" Hän rääkäisi. "Ethän sinä koskaan! Olet tyhmä, tyhmä, tyhmä!" Hän pomppasi ylös ja hyppi edessäni. Halusin tönäistä hänet palavaan nuotioon. "Olet tyhmä, koska annat muiden pidätellä sinua."

"Lopeta."

"Koita estää." Hän tuijotti minua, odottavasti. Kuin uhmaava villieläin. Käännyin pois. Katselin vain nuotiota.

"Olet ollut taas vihainen minulle."

"En ole enää", Hän sanoi. "Olin vihainen, koska et koskaan tee kuten sanon. Puhut sille noidalle, puhut sille vanhukselle, jätät minut yksin. Haluan _oksentaa_."

"He eivät ole pahoja."

"Se vanhus käy luonasi minun takiani, ettäs tiedät! Hän on paha."

"Herra Pixis ei ole paha."

"Hän haluaa tappaa minut."

"Ei halua."

Hän lysähti takaisin istumaan. Hän hieroi likaisia kasvojaan, saaden ne vain likaisemmiksi. "Kaikki ovat aina välillämme. Aina joku! Mummisi koittaa tappaa minut. Hän heittää niitä kiteitä joka paikkaan. Tiedät, että ne satuttavat minua."

"Mummi ei tarkoita pahaa", puolustin mummia.

"Totta kai tarkoittaa. Hän on noita."

"Älä puhu hänestä noin."

"Estä minua sitten! Estä!" Hän astui eteeni ja tarttui minua paidasta. "Tee jotain!"

"Päästä irti", murahdin.

"Pakota!" Hän suuttui aina. Mutta en pistänyt vastaan. Tuijotin nuotiota, otin kaiken mitä hän huusi suoraan kasvoilleni, välttelin katsekontaktia. Nuotio poltti. Mitä vihaisempi Hän oli, sitä kuumemmin ja punaisemmin se paloi.

Hän päästi minusta irti. "Olet pelkuri. Ja tyhmä."

"Mene pois", käskin.

"Pakota."

Nousin pystyyn. Sitten lisäsin puuhalkoja nuotioon ja laitoin paistumaan vielä yhden kalan. Hän ei lähtenyt. Hän puhui kanssani koko illan ja söi paistamani kalat, kunnes kömmimme molemmat pesään nukkumaan. Nukuin istuen pesän maaseinää vasten, ja Hän laski päänsä reidelleni. Keskiyöhön mennessä Hän katosi ja jätti minut yksin.

Aamulla heräsin yhä yksin ja sammutin nuotion kokonaan. Veden pinnalla leijaili paksu harmaa usva ja aamuisen ilman täytyi olla pakkasen puolella. Irrotin veneen rannasta ja lähdin soutamaan takaisin kotiin. Mummi odotti minua ulko-ovella, kädet puuskassa. Kun tulin lähemmäksi, hän hymyili hiukan, mutta aavistin silti pahaa. "Sujuiko kaikki hyvin?" hän kysyi.

"Tietenkin. Sytytin nuotion."

"Sepäs vaikuttavaa. Etkö tule yksinäiseksi siellä?"

En. "Pidän omasta rauhasta."

Mummin katseessa oli outo pilke. Hän nyökkäsi ja kävelin hänen ohitseen sisälle. Heti eteisessä jokin rapsahti jalkani alla. Nostin kenkääni ja - ruskea yöperhonen oli litistynyt lattiaa vasten. Katsoin ympärilleni.

Yöperhosia. Kuolleita ja jähmettyneitä. Joka puolella.

Lattialla, hyllyillä, sohvilla, keittiössä tiskialtaassa, ruokapöydällä, astioiden seassa, sängyssäni, vaatteissa. Kaikkialla. Katossa neuloilla kiinnitettyinä. Paperinohuita siipiä irtosi niiden ruumiista.

Mummi nojasi seinää vasten. Hän ei raivonnut, moittinut, ei kommentoinut mitenkään. Hän tuijotti perhosia tyhjästi.

"Soitan herra Pixikselle", hän sanoi.

"""

Täytin vesipullon sadevettä virtaavalla purolla. Kurkkuni oli kuiva, vaikka metsä oli täynnä kosteutta. Vaatteeni olivat märät sateesta. Taivas harmaantui yhä enemmän joka minuutti, ja kaukaa kiiri ukkosen jylinä. Hänen täytyi ilmestyä pian. Hän rakasti ukonilmaa.

Kävelin etelään päin. Minulla ei ollut karttaa, eikä kompassia, mutta tiesin aina mihin kävelin, missä oli lähin asutus, lähin vaara. Minä vain tiesin. Kaikki se oli tietenkin Hänen ansiotaan. Ilman Häntä en olisi pärjännyt missään.

Ja siksi olikin ongelmallista, että Häntä ei näkynyt eikä kuulunut. Tunsin, kuinka Hän kävi kaukaisemmaksi. Minua väsytti, jalkojani särki, hengitykseni kävi vaikeammaksi ja reppu tuntui raskaammalta. Kaikki johtui siitä, että Hän ei ollut läsnä eikä antamassa minulle voimaa.

 _Paskiainen_ , ajattelin. Ukkonen jyrähti kauempana.

Hän oli jättänyt minulle jotain; tiedon mökistä, seitsemän kilometrin päässä. Se oli metsästäjien mökki, muutaman pienen huoneen kokoinen ja tyhjillään. Ollut jo kauan. Täydellinen suoja minulle.

Juuri oikealla hetkellä, sillä huomasin sudet. Viisikko. Seurasi minua parin sadan metrin välin päässä. Luultavasti samaa porukkaa kuin ne sudet pesällä. Ne lähtisivät jahtaamaan, jos pistäisin juoksuksi. Nyt ne vain tarkkailivat, odottivat että väsyisin niin paljon, etten jaksaisi taistella vastaan. Sudet olivat uusi huono merkki; Hän yleensä piti harmia haluavat pedot poissa - aurallaan tai jollain. Nyt Hän ei suojellut minua.

 _Petturi_ , ajattelin.

Jalkojani särki. Kuusi kilometriä vielä.

 _Säälittävä,_ moitin.

Ukkonen läheni. Sadepisarat kävivät terävämmiksi ja tuuli yltyi.

Neljä kilometriä enää.

 _Paskamainen säälittävä petturi._

Näin mökin.

Tähystin, mutta susia ei näkynyt - mutta ne olivat perässäni. Aistin ne. Mökin ovella kuulin pettyneen ulvonnan. Olin turvassa. Astuin pimeään männyntuoksuiseen mökkiin. Ilma oli kosteaa jopa sisätiloissa ja tunsin sähköisen jännityksen. Sen täytyi johtua vain ukonilmasta.

 _Niin se on_ , vakuutin itselleni. Laskin repun maahan ja kattilat kolisivat sen sisällä; olin jo pitänyt ääntä kun olin tullut sisään, minun ei tarvinnut olla enää hiljainen. Mökki huokui tyhjyyttä.

Mutta pöydällä oli teräskattila ja astioita. Teräs oli vielä lämmin.

 _Paskiainen, huijasit minua_ , ajattelin.

 _"Sinä ansaitsit sen."_

Minua tartuttiin niskasta ja karjaisin. Miehen käsivarret kietoutuivat tiukasti ympärilleni, mutta minut oli yllätetty jo tarpeeksi. Koitin huutaa. _Pakene._ Sormet kuristivat minua.

Ja sitten menetin paniikissa kontrollin.

Minulle se oli vain tuulen puuskahdus ja korvia huumaava tinnitus, sitten katsoin sivusta kun käteni toimivat omillaan. Ote oli irrottautunut minusta ja ennen kuin itse tiesin, linkkuveitsi oli ilmestynyt käteeni. Seuraavalla sekunnilla mies ei enää saanut henkeä. Ja käteni olivat punaiset ja kaivautuneet veitsen kanssa hänen kaulaansa.

Tai ei ne minun käteni enää olleet. En voinut estää liikkeitäni. Pystyin vain katsomaan, kun Hän repi lihaa auki.

"""

HERRA Pixis lakkasi käymästä. Hänen tilallaan kävivät he - mustapukuiset miehet, joilla oli mukanaan veitsiä ja aseita, yhtä vaarallisen näköisiä kuin he itse. He vain tulivat sisään, puhuivat mummille monta tuntia suljetussa huoneessa. Minulla ei ollut lupaa sinne. Olin kerran mennyt, jolloin yksi heistä oli tarttunut minua paidankauluksesta kiinni ja huutanut vihaisesti vieraalla kielellä, kunnes mummi oli saanut otteen irti minusta ja juoksin huoneeseeni piiloon. He vain jatkoivat puhumista sen jälkeen.

Minulla oli ikävä herra Pixistä. Hän olisi ainakin osannut kertoa mitä minulle tapahtui.

Mummi ei kertonut minulle mitään. Kun kysyin mustapukuisista miehistä, hän vain hymyili minulle surullisesti ja vaihtoi puheenaihetta. Mummilla ei ollut enää kiteitä, mutta se ei haitannut, sillä olennot eivät enää ilmestyneet muualla kuin minun huoneessani.

Ne tuijottivat minua kun nukuin. Heräsin aamuisin kuolleiden yöperhosten seasta. Päivänkin aikana niitä ilmestyi yöpöydälle kourallinen, osa vielä liikkuen hiukan kuin ne olisivat kärsineet. Olennot keräilivät niitä, heittivät ilmaan ja söivät. Olentoja oli joka aamu ja ilta, joka kerta enemmän. Huusin mummia, mutta hän ei enää tullut.

Jossain välissä minut lukittiin huoneeseeni. Mummi vain toisti, ettei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa ja minä huusin vastaan. Olennot kiinnostuivat, kun olin vihainen tai itkin. Silloin ne tulivat lähemmäksi, melkein koskettamaan. En halunnut niitä lähelleni, ne haisivat palaneilta roskakasoilta, koitin potkia niitä pois mutta iskuni olivat harmittomia. Istuin nurkassa, päivät ja yöt hereillä. Jostain syystä en edes tuntenut väsymystä. Rinnassani poltteli koko ajan - kuin jokin olisi yrittänyt kaivaa itsensä sieltä ulos.

 _"Tämä on niiden vika. Noita haluaa tappaa meidät."_

"Mummi ei ole paha", sanoin vastaan.

 _"Se tappaa sinut! Anna minun auttaa."_

"Mene pois."

Hän oli ainut joka piti minulle seuraa päivien aikana.

Viiden päivän.

Kuuden.

Sitten he hakivat minut. Mustapukuisia miehiä oli viisi, kun he avasivat huoneeni oven ja tulivat sisään. Vakava, vaaleahiuksinen mies kumartui eteeni. Kun hän oli astunut huoneeseen, olennot olivat hävinneet.

"On aika lähteä."

He eivät sanoneet muuta. He ottivat minua käsistä kiinni ja raahasivat pihalle, minä purin ja potkin vastaan, rintaani poltteli. Mummi oli pihalla. Hän tarttui tiukasti olkapäistäni ja katsoi kyynelsilmin minuun. "Ole kiltti poika, Marco. Sinulle ei tehdä pahaa."

Minun ei annettu puhua. Olin avaamassa suuni, mutta miehet vetivät minut mukaani. "Minne minua viedään!" karjuin. "Irti! Irti! Irti!"

 _"Hyvä, Marco. Suutu."_

"Irti!"

 _"Suutu."_

Mummi oli väärässä; minulle tultaisiin tekemään pahaa, olin varma siitä. Mustapukuiset miehet oli kovakouraisia ja ilmeisesti sydämettömiä. Kun katsoin jälkeenpäin, ranteitani rengasti punaiset painaumat. Kohdat, joista miehet olivat pitäneet minua kiinni, olivat verisillä ruvilla.

Heillä oli iso musta pakettiauto, tai ruumisauto. Takaovet avautuivat, ja minut työnnettiin sisään. Sisäpuoli oli suojattu kovilla kaltereilla, ikkunat oli peitetty. Kun ovi meni kiinni, kaikki valo katosi.

En nähnyt mummia enää.

Puolessa välissä matkaa ääntäni ei enää kuulunut. Kurkkuni antoi periksi. Sain ulos enää vain epämääräistä vinguntaa. Uskoin melkein, että ranteeni olivat nyrjähtäneet. Auto liikkui kuoppaista ja mutkittelevaa tietä. Sain mustelmia kun paiskauduin seiniin niin hallitsemattomasti kyydistä. Vikisin mummin nimeä. Pyysin jopa Häntä puhumaan minulle, mutta Hän oli kadonnut.

"""

 _"Heikko."_

Olin oksentanut lattialle. Aivan ruumiin viereen. En halunnut ruumista näkökenttääni, mutta en missään nimessä pystynyt liikkumaan. Tiesin, että oksentaisin uudelleen jos liikkuisin.

Katsoin miestä lasittuneisiin silmiin. Mustat vaatteet olivat repaleina...mustapukuinen mies. Kuten silloin mummin ja rouva Zacharyn luona.

"Ne ovat perässäni." Taas.

 _"Ennemmin tai myöhemmin."_

"Sinä tiesit tästä…"

Hän ei vastannut.

"Et kertonut minulle. Vaikka olisit voinut, vaikka sinun olisi _pitänyt_ , ja tätä ei olisi tapahtunut…" Vilkaisin tahtomattani ruumista, inhoavasti.

 _"Tarvitsit jonkin tönäisyn_. _Tiesin, että selviäisit."_

"Totta kai kun SINÄ OTIT VALLAN." Olin pompannut jo pystyyn enkä yllätyksekseni oksentanut. Jalkojani särki ja kasvoillani oli verta - sekä miehen että omaani. Nenäni vuosi taas. Tajusin ihan kaiken yhtäkkiä, ja tunsin itseni petetyksi vaikka tiesin, etten olisi saanut. "Teit kaiken _tahallasi_! Suunnittelit tämän - et kertonut tuosta mies-parasta ja johdatit minut tänne...vain jotta saisit mahdollisuuden saada keskittymiseni herpaantumaan, samaan minut varpailleni, sitten otit vallan. Ilman lupaani!"

 _"Lakkaa valittamasta. "_ Ääni jyrähti kallossani." _Myönnä, Marco - se tuntui hyvältä, eikö? Olla niin voimakas kerrankin. Yhdessä me olemme niin voimakkaita!"_

"Se oli vain pahuutta. Hän oli viaton-"

 _"Hän olisi tappanut sinut, ja tiedät sen. He kaikki haluavat sinut hengiltä, Marco."_

Tuijotin ruumista sydän pamppaillen. Sormissani kihelmöi - äskeinen voima ja raivo kutittivat niitä vielä viimeisillä rippeillään. _Se tuntui hyvältä_...Ei, jos jotain, se tuntui pelottavalta. Luonnottomalta ja _pahuudelta_.

 _"Usko jo. Sinulla ei ole muita kuin minä."_

Ihan kuin en olisi tiennyt sitä jo.

Tiesin, että ruumis täytyi hävittää. Jos se olisi ollut Hänestä kiinni, Hän olisi varmaan pakottanut minut syömään kuolleen lihan, mutta en ollut Hänen sätkynukkensa.

" _Amor vincit omnia",_ lausuin hiljaa.

Paineaalto piiskaisi minua. Tiesin, että Hän suuttuisi jälkeenpäin. En tykännyt käyttää lausetta usein, vaikka se ei vienyt minulta voimia yhtään kuten useammat loitsut. En ollut varma oikeastaan, oliko se loitsu, mutta täytyihän sen olla toimiakseen? Tiesin joka tapauksessa, että Hän loukkaantui jollain tavalla siitä lauseesta, se heikensi Häntä. Mutta aina välillä se oli hyvä.

Ruumis haisi. Veri alkoi imeytyä lattiaan. Miehen kurkku oli revitty auki, ja vaikka se oli tehty pelkällä linkkuveitsellä, jälki näytti olevan kuin villipedon jäljiltä. Käteni olivat hänen kuivuneessa veressä. Mahaani väänsi. Haju tunkeutui sieraimiini, ja veren näkeminen…

Juoksin ulos oksentamaan uudelleen.

"""

ROUVA Zachary oli vanha nainen, melkein yhtä vanha kuin mummi. Rouva Zachary oli vain laihempi, suoraselkäinen ja vakava. Oikeasti, ihan haudanvakava. Kun hän näki minut, hänen ilmeessään sekoittuivat inho ja uteliaisuus. Jotenkin osasin kertoa sen. Hän piti minua pelkkänä leluna.

En ehkä voinut syyttää pelkästään häntä. Meidän ensitapaamisemme ei ollut lämpöinen.

En osannut arvioida aikaa. Tiesin vain, että ikuisuus oli kulunut. Olin istunut sikiöasennossa pimeässä kovassa takakontissa ikuisuuden ja kun vihdoin näin valoa, kavahdin sitä. Kuin yöeläin. Juuri silloin en jaksanut edes hävetä.

Kävin heti heidän kimppuunsa. Hän ei puhunut minulle mitään, ei ollut yllyttämässä yhtään, hyökkäsin _ihan itse_. Olin vain raivona ja mustapukuinen mies, joka avasi oven minulle, oli ensimmäinen uhrini jonossa. Hän kaatui selälleen kun hyppäsin hänen kimppuunsa. Istuin hänen rintakehänsä päällä ja löin kasvoja, oikeastaan kaikkea mihin vain ylsin. Kolme miestä tulivat vetämään minut irti, yksi otti minua kaulasta ja loput pidättelivät käsivarsista. Tunsin pistoksen olkapäässäni. Vaikeroin kivusta, mutta jo muutamassa sekunnissa vartaloni rentoutui. Kaikki voima katosi. Mies veti rokotuspiikin irti ihostani.

"Tuon pitäisi auttaa."

Katsoin ympärilleni. En ollut enää metsässä. En tiennyt missä olin.

Kaikkialla oli puhdasta ja järjesteltyä. Olin suuren sinisen kartanon pihalla, samanlaisen rakennuksen kuin draamoissa joita mummi katsoi. Pihalla oli trimmattuja pensaita ja miljoonia kukkapenkkejä. Kivitetty tie etuovelle kulki suoraan ruusupensaiden halki…

Voi luoja, mummi… Mummia ei ollut missään. En tuntenut ketään ympäriltäni. Se vaaleahiuksinen mieskin oli hävinnyt. Vaikka kehoni oli täysin rento, paniikki kasvoi rintani sisällä, kuristaen minua. Se sai henkeni hinkumaan ja kyyneleet valumaan poskilleni.

En välittänyt, vaikka he kaikki olivat ympärilläni; minä purskahdin kovaan itkuun, niin kuin pienet lapset tekivät. Samaanlaiseen huutoon, avuttomuuteen ja täysin hyödyttömään itkuun.

Vanha nainen seisoi ruusupensaiden edessä. Kun aloin itkemään, hän astui lähemmäksi ja kumartui aivan eteeni. "Tämäkö se on? Sehän on täysin lapsi. Odotin ainakin rutkasti teini-ikäistä."

"Yksitoistavuotias", joku arvioi. Hän oli väärässä. Olin tuolloin kolmetoista. "Olkaa tyytyväinen tähän, ma'am. Myöhäisessä teini-iässä tuo lapsi voisi repiä päänne irti paljain käsin. Kaikella kunnioituksella."

"No jopas", nainen tuhahti, selvästi epäillen pään-repimis-teoriaa.

Huomasin kyyneleiden seasta vaaleahiuksisen miehen - saman, joka oli tullut hakemaan minua huoneestani. Hän katsoi minua silmiin, kavahtamatta lujaa katsettani. Osasin mulkoilla hyvin jopa itkiessä. Yleensä kaikki kavahtivat ja katsoivat oitis sivuun. Mutta tämän miehen silmät olivat siniset kuin jää, ja yhtä kylmätkin.

"Sinä et pelota minua", hän sanoi hitaasti, kuin puhuen vähä-älyiselle. Minä murahdin. Hän vain hymyili vähän. "Voi, en puhu sinulle poika. Minä puhun _Hänelle_."

Tuijotin häntä pitkään, hämmästyneenä ja typertyneenä. Eihän kukaan tiennyt, ei kukaan muu kuin minä ja herra Pixis. "Puhuuko se sinulle?" mies kysyi.

Pudistin päätäni.

"Eikö se ole läsnä?"

Lisää pään pudistusta.

Mies polvistui taas eteeni. Pysyin vain vaivoin pystyssä, minkä lisäksi minua tuettiin. Olin todella heikkona. Silti halusin vain hyökätä hänenkin kimppuunsa, lyödä ja _runnoa_ hänen kasvonsa niin pahasti, ettei hän enää näkisi mitään eikä saisi happea mistään reiästä. "Tiedätkö kuka minä olen? Minä tunnen sinut. Sinä olet Marco Bodt. Tiedän, mitä sinä pystyt tekemään. Minä olen Erwin Smith. Ja minä en pelkää teitä."

"Mh-m-itä…" Pelkkää mutinaa ja hinguntaa. Aine, mitä ikinä minuun oltiin pistetty, rentoutti myös äänihuulet.

"Tämä on omaksi parhaaksesi, Marco. Tiedätkö miksi olen täällä?"

Pudistin päätäni.

"Minun tehtäväni on varmistaa, että sinut _hajotetaan._ "

Vanha nainen, joka vasta paljon myöhemmin esittäytyi minulle rouva Zacharyksi, palasi kartanon sisälle. Minulla ei ollut aavistustakaan, mitä minulle tehtäisiin. Minulla ei ollut aavistusta edes siitä, miksi minä olin siellä. Miehet ottivat minusta tiukemman otteen ja lähtivät raahaamaan kartanoa kohti, mutta kun luulin, että minut vietäisiin sisälle, he kääntyivätkin ovelta pois ja jatkoimme kivisen polun seuraamista kartanon takapihalle, joka oli yksi suuri puutarha. Kuin oma viidakko tai puisto. Miehet taluttivat minut syvemmälle, kunnes jossain vaiheessa päästivät irti ja kaaduin suoraan naamalleni yksikään lihas laittamatta tikkua ristiin. Maa oli soraa ja rikkaruohoja. He nostivat minut ylös ja kantoivat viereiselle penkille. En pystynyt tekemään muuta kuin makaamaan paikoillani, odottaen pelon vallassa mitä minulle tehtäisiin ja miksi. Erwin Smith ei ollut seurannut meitä. Seurassani oli vain kolme mustapukuista miestä, jotka puhuivat keskenään vierasta kieltä. Taivas oli pilvinen, harmaa.

 _Vastaa. Ole kiltti ja vastaa._

Hän ei vastannut. Yhdellä miehistä oli mukanaan musta matkakassi. _Vastaa_. Mies veti kassin vetoketjun auki. Sisällä oli jotain kiiltävää. Kiiltävää...veitsiä. Puukkoja. Koukkuja. Rautakankia. Nyyhkytykseni voimaantui ja mies mulkaisi minua. " _Silenzio_ , _demone_."

Kun itkulleni ei heidän mielestään näyttänyt tulevan loppua, yksi heistä riisui paitani ja tunki sen suuhuni. Viileä ilma kosketti ihoani. "Pure sitä, ipana. Tämä kirpaisee."

Sitten sama mies avasi kassin suun ammolleen ja valitsi sieltä hetken mietittyään pitkän puukon, jossa oli sahalaita ja kaareva terä, kuin petolinnun nokka. Minä aloin huutamaan hillittömästi paitaa vasten kun hän astui puukko kädessään lähelleni, ja muut vapaana olevat kädet painoivat minut tiukasti penkkiä vasten. Makasin mahallani ja puristin käsiäni nyrkkiin.

Terä pureutui selkääni vasten.

"""

TUIJOTIN alla olevaa ruohikkoa, joka oli osittain värjäytynyt verelläni. En ollut enää varma, mitkä ruumiini osat olivat auki ja millä niistä oli vielä ihoa suojana. Maistoin verta suussani, kynteni olivat painaneet syvät haavat kämmeniini ja selkäni - se oli kuin ilmiliekeissä. Kurkustani ei tuntunut tulevan enää mitään ääntä, mutta joka kerta kun kipu vihlaisi uudelleen minä ulvahdin.

Rukoilin lakkaamatta mielessäni. Koitin rukoilla ääneen, mutta sanat hukkuivat suuni tukkivaan paitaan. Rukoilin, etteivät he jatkaisi enää. En ehkä kestäisi kauempaa enkä enempää kipua.

Olin hyvin vihainen Hänelle. Hän ei vastannut minulle, Hän ei auttanut minua, Hän vain pakeni heti kun minua satutettiin. Niin Hän teki aina. Hän ei koskaan jäänyt kun tarvitsin Häntä.

Kuulin kun veistä teroitettiin, ja aloin nyyhkimään paitaa vasten.

"Sattuuko?" veistä teroittava mies kysyi. Halusin oksentaa, kun näin oman vereni tahrineen hopeisen terän. "Eikö se demoni edes suojaa sinua? On sinullakin toveri."

 _Demoni_ \- mies puhui Hänestä. En tiennyt, luuliko mies Häntä oikeaksi demoniksi. Olin nähnyt televisiosta ohjelmia, joissa demoni valtasi ihmisiä. Juuri silloin niiden näkeminen ei tuntunut miltään, mutta nyt ajatus sai minussa kylmät väreet.

Aloin ajatella. He eivät voineet vain satuttaa minua huvin vuoksi. Erwin Smith oli puhunut minun hajottamisestani, jossa hän alkoi onnistua jos veitsi vielä upotettaisiin lihaani, mutta minulla oli aavistus, että siihen liittyi muutakin. Yritin kuumeisesti keksiä, mitä minulle vielä tehtäisiin. Mieti mieti mieti mieti!

"Hank. Selästä tulee paljon verta."

"Anna se pullo."

Hank astui viereeni ruskea lasipullo kädessään, jonka sisällä olevaa nestettä oli vaikea arvioida, mutta - ZHHHHHZHHH - neste kiehui ja sihisi kuin vihainen käärme osuessaan ihooni ja se _poltti_. Se oli happoa, hemmetti. Mylvin ja kirosin paitaa vasten, koitin kieriskellä koska _selkäni oli varmasti tulessa_ mutta Hank käski kahta muuta vain pitämään minusta tiukemmin kiinni ja jatkoi nesteen kaatamista.

Vaikka mustapukuiset miehet olivat aivan hiljaa tehdessään sen kaiken, minun mielessäni oli meneillä ukkosmyrsky. _Lopettakaa jo lopettakaa jo lopettakaa jo olkaa kilttejä olkaa kilttejä en kestä enää_

 _"""_

"HERÄILE, demoni. Aika viimeistellä." Hank läimäytti minua poskelle. En erottanut yksityiskohtia. Näköni oli sumentunut ja päässäni huusin jatkuvaa rukousta lopettamisesta, mutta keuhkoistani ei lähtenyt enää mitään. Kipu ei ollut kadonnut mihinkään. Jokainen sydämen tykytys lähetti sähköisen iskun selkääni.

"Lopeta", minä sanoin äänettömästi. Vain huuleni liikkuivat.

"Tämä neste ei ole mitään vaarallista. Se parantaa vaan." En erottanut mistään hänen kasvojaan. Paniikki kouraisi vatsaani, kun tajusin että hän aikoi kaataa nestettä taas. Pudistin päätäni ja kehoni tärisi hallitsemattomasti.

"Rauhoitu. Ei kestä enää kauaa."

Veitsi upottautui selkääni. Huuliltani lähti vain vikinää. Hän oli vaihtanut veistä, tämä uusi oli paljon pahempi - se oli uusi linnunnokkaveitsi, edellistä terävämpi ja ketterämpi. Hän löi terän selkärankani oikealle puolelle ja alkoi kaivaa - lihaani, luitani. Kuulin luiden rasahtelevan. Haukoin henkeä, mutta ilmaa ei tullut.

 _Pyörry pyörry pyörry pyörry_ mutta en pyörtynyt. Olin koko ajan hereillä.

Hank kaatoi nestettä.

Jossain vaiheessa hän lopetti.

Makasin paikoillani, vartaloni sätki ja halusin vain kivun loppuvan, olisin tehnyt mitä vain jotta se olisi loppunut.

Vaikka kidutus oli loppu, huusin silti. Huusin pelkästä raivosta, halusta repiä jokaisen pään irti ja työntää veitset heidän selkäänsä. Pidin mielikuvasta kiinni, ja kipuni alkoi hellittää.

Kipu loppui, ja minä menetin tajuni.

"""

SEURAAVAT neljä päivää minut oli lukittu ikkunattomaan harmaaseen huoneeseen, jossa oli kuitenkin pedattu sänky, kirjahylly, radio, kirjoituspöytä, kaksi tuolia, ja kello. Pitkät lamput valaisivat huoneen kirkkaaksi, valonkatkaisijaa ei ollut, mutta kello kymmenen lamput sammuivat automaattisesti. Ovi oli tiukasti lukossa, olin yrittänyt jo monta kertaa.

Ensimmäisenä päivänä en pystynyt tekemään mitään. Makasin sängyssä, itkin kipujani, jotka olivat tulleet takaisin kun olin herännyt, odotin oikeastaan vain, että minuun ei sattuisi niin paljon. Yön aikana kipu alkoi hellittämään ja pääsin seuraavana aamuna jo nousemaan pystyyn, vaikka selkää jomotti joka askeleella.

Minä vain odotin. Että joku avaisi oven, että Hän vastaisi. Odotin jotain, joka voisi olla mahdollisuuteni ulos. Kiertelin huonetta ja koitin eri asioita, työnsin ja vedin ovea, selasin kirjoja, siirsin kirjahyllyä toivossa että sen takaa löytyisi salareitti kuten elokuvissa tai jotain. Kirjoituspöydällä oli puhtaita papereita ja lyijykyniä. Mietin, missä vessa tai kylpyhuone olivat. Niitä ei löytynyt. Myöskään olentoja ei ollut tässä paikassa.

Minua alkoi väsyttämään huoneen tutkiminen turhaan, ja lisäksi selkäni oli yhä kipeä, joten menin takaisin makaamaan sängylle. Minulla oli pissahätä, mutta vessaa ei ollut. Koitin nukkua, mutta mieleni alkoi kahdentoista aikaan elää omaa elämäänsä.

 _Mitä jos ne tulevat yön aikana ja tekevät saman minulle uudelleen? En millään kestäisi sitä uudestaan._

 _Hän on hylännyt minut nyt kokonaan. Hän ei palaa enää._

Mitä väliä? Hänhän oli aina minua vastaan. Hän toimi aina itsensä hyväksi. Osasin odottaa, että Hän lähtisi.

 _Mutta olen yksin._

 _Hän ei enää palaa._

 _Hän ei enää palaa ja minä jään yksin. En näe mummia enkä herra Pixistä enää koskaan._

 _Haluan nähdä heidät uudestaan. Oikeasti haluan._

" _Amor vincit omnia",_ lausuin hiljaa.

Mitään ei kuulunut.

"""

YÖLLÄ minun oli pakko pissata. Repäisin yhdestä kirjasta muutamia sivuja ja laitoin ne tyhjään nurkkaan, jonne sitten kusin. Minulla oli sen jälkeen hyvin likainen olo, enkä saanut enää unta.

"""

KOLMAS päivä, ja otin hyllystä kirjan. _Kenraalin labyrintti_ , se kertoi venezuelalaisesta vapaussankarista Simón Bolívarista. Teksti oli minulle vaikealukuista, mutta se vei niin paljon aikaa, että jatkoin lukemisen yrittämistä. Olin todella huono lukemaan, vielä huonompi kirjoittamaan. Mummi oli yrittänyt opettaa minua, mutta oli lopulta luovuttanut kun oli tullut siihen päätökseen, että minulla oli lukihäiriö.

Minun ei ollut tarvinnut oppia lukemaan, koska mummi luki minulle ääneen silloin kun olin pienempi…

Minun ei samassa tehnyt enää mieli lukea, ja lopetin kohtaan, jossa Bolívar huutaa: " _Kunpa minä pääsisin tästä labyrintista!"_

Katsoin kelloa. Se oli kolme.

 _Kunpa minä pääsisin tästä labyrintista._

 _"""_

HUOMASIN peilin. Kun heräsin, se oli ilmestynyt kirjahyllyn viereen. Iso peili, josta näin koko vartaloni. Olin kamalassa kunnossa. En ollut ainakaan veren peitossa, mutta housuissa oli kuivunutta vertani, jota en ollut huomannut aiemmin, sen lisäksi repeämiä ja paitani oli uusi. En ollut kiinnittänyt huomiota vaatteisiini. Mutta kehoni oli kammottava, olin nälkiintynyt, ohut, tumma liasta ja tukkani oli hallitsematon. Silmäni välkkyivät tummina, kuin vain mustat kuulat syvissä kuopissa. Ranteissani ja kaulassani oli puristus- ja hankausjälkiä. Minua pelotti, mutta riisuin paitani pois ja näin kylkiluuni. Käännyin sen verran, että näkisin selän.

Iho näytti siltä, kuin se olisi kerran valunut pois ja sitten pakotettu takaisin. Arpia oli joka puolella, mutta lapaluun yläpuolella oli ruma arpimainen rako, joka oli syvempi kuin muut. Se punoitti, kuin sen sisällä olisi ollut jotain. Mutta se oli vain selkäni oikea puoli, vasen puoli oli lähes koskematon.

Laitoin paidan kiireesti takaisin päälleni. En halunnut nähdä enää selkääni. Halusin peilin pois, kauas pois ja tuhottavaksi…

Sirpaleita oli pitkin lattiaa. Rystysistäni vuosi verta. Lasi oli särkynyt, peilistä oli jäljellä vain tyhjä puinen takaosa.

Olin raivostunut uskomattoman nopeaa. En ollut huomannut liikettäni. Astuin pois sirpaleiden keskeltä. Otin _Kenraalin labyrintin_ hyllystä ja menin sänkyyn lukemaan, halusin ajatukseni pois, pois, pois.

Illalla ovi aukesi ensimmäisen kerran, juuri kun lamput olivat sammuneet. Vanha nainen seisoi ovella. Yksin. Mustapukuisia miehiä ei ollut. Hän sanoi: "Ei hätää. He ovat kaikki jo lähteneet. Tule-"

Pinkaisin juoksuun. Tönäisin vanhuksen pois edestäni. Ja kaaduin maahan. Uskomattoman kova korviahuumaava kohina ja aggressiivinen sihinä tunkeutui kuin tyhjästä mieleeni, ja se sai minut kaatumaan. Minun oli pakko tukkia korvani. Niihin sattui aivan saamaristi. Korvien tukkiminen ei auttanut, tuntui kuin jotain valui niistä ulos, se oli lämmintä, se taisi hemmetti olla verta, minä huusin ja ulvoin ja anoin että ääni loppuisi.

Se loppui, kun minulta lähti taju.

"""

OLIN taas huoneessa kun heräsin. Kokeilin korviani, mutta niissä ei ollut verta eikä niihin sattunut. Rikkoutunut peili oli poissa sirpaleineen, ja kirjoituspöydällä oli puhtaalla, valkoisella lautasella voileipiä ja sen vieressä lappu, jossa luki _Älä riehu enää, niin pääset pois._

Hekö eivät halunneet minun riehuvan? Ehkä siinä tapauksessa heidän ei kannattaisi _viillellä_ selkääni ja soittaa jotain _kamalaa ääntä_ , joka melkein sai aivoni vuotamaan korvista ulos. Kun se vanha ämmä ilmestyisi taas, niin repisin sen pään irti. Paljain käsin.

Viha sai minut levottomaksi. Halusin syödä, mutta en luottanut voileipiin. Niissä saattoi olla mitä vain. Lisää sitä nestettä tai muuta myrkkyä. Ehkä he halusivat tappaa minut. Hän oli sanonut niin. He halusivat tappaa minut, ja koittivat tehdä sen mahdollisimman siististi voileipiin piilotetulla myrkyllä. Kun olisin syönyt ne, en saisi enää happea, oksentelisin ja halvaantuisin maahan niin kauan, kunnes henki ei enää pihisisi.

Nälkä raapi vatsaani. Kymmenen minuuttia vain istuin ja tuijotin leipiä, mietin kaikkia myrkkyjä, joita siinä saattoi olla. Heitin lautasen lattialle niin että se särkyi paljon pienemmiksi paloiksi kuin peili, ja poljin leivät muusiksi, niin ettei niitä voinut enää syödä. Tunsin painavat kylkiluut, minua pyörrytti ja oksetti vaikka mitään oksennettavaa ei ollut, mutta en saanut missään nimessä syödä.

"""

MIKÄ vain saattoi olla myrkytetty. Olin koskenut huoneen kaikkiin pintoihin. Ruoka, pöytä, kirjat, sänky, ilma… ihan kaikki. Jos ilma oli myrkytetty, mitä voisin muka tehdä? Milloin myrkky vaikuttaisi? Siksi olentojakaan ei ollut täällä, ne välttelivät myrkkyjä. Olinko koskenut suuhuni sen jälkeen kun olin joutunut tänne? Entä arvet? Olivatko ne joutuneet kosketukseen jonkin myrkytetyn kanssa?

"""

EN voinut enää lukea. En voinut nukkua sängyssä. En olisi saanut hengittää, mutta sitä ei voinut lopettaa. En koskenut enää mihinkään. Aina kun heräsin aamulla, ruokaa oli tuotu. Murskasin sen lattialle. Ja kun heräsin, se oli siivottu.

Miksi minä nukuin...He saattoivat tehdä mitä vain sillä aikaa kun nukuin yöllä. Joku selvästi kävi huoneessa öisin, siivoamassa ja tuomassa ruokaa. Se saattoi samalla tehdä minulle jotain.

Nukuin lattialla, istuen seinää vasten. Monena aamuna olin kaatunut makuulle. En saisi...mitä vähemmän olin kosketuksissa mihinkään, sen parempi. Päivällä joko seisoin ja kävelin pitkin huonetta vain sen verran, että sain itselleni tekemistä tai istuin samassa kohdassa jossa nukuin. Kirjat näyttivät houkuttelevilta.

"""

AJATTELIN paljon. Ei ollut muutakaan. Ajattelin mummia, herra Pixistä, minun ja Hänen pesää saarella ja kuolleita yöperhosia. Olinko kartanossa? Missä tämä huone oli? Missä osassa maailmaa edes olin? Mummi tuntui olevan kamalan kaukana. Hän ei ollut ollut minuun yhteyksissä sen jälkeen, kun saavuin tänne. Ehkä jokin esti Häntä, ehkä Hän oli hukannut minut. Minut oltiin viety niin kauas, ettei edes Hän löytänyt minua.

"""

YÖLLÄ en nukkunut. Tuijotin ovea, odotin milloin se aukeaisi. Koko huone oli pilkkopimeä, enkä ollut jonkin ajan päästä enää varma katsoinko oikeaa kohtaa. Minua väsytti. Ei, en saanut nukkua. Minun täytyi nähdä kuka huoneessa kävi ja miksi.

Paniikki kasvoi. Ei ei ei ei en saanut panikoida, silloin hengitys tiivistyy ja ilmassa olevaa myrkkyä menisi elimistööni nopeammin ja sitten kuolisin. Älä panikoi älä panikoi älä panikoi.

Kukaan ei tullut huoneeseen.

"""

MIKÄ päivä oli?

"""

OVI aukesi. Istuin lattialla, hytisten kylmästä, mutta ihoni oli silti nihkeä hiestä. Peräännyin. En halunnut että minua satutettaisiin, ei enää, en halunnut ruokaa, en halunnut kuulla enää sitä kamalaa ääntä en halunnut heidän enää viiltelevän minua ei ei ei ei enää

se oli herra Pixis.

Tuttu puku, tuttu hymy, jopa hänen tapansa seisoa oli minulle turvallinen. Hän sanoi nimeni. Hän oli oikeasti siinä. Aloin nyyhkimään hillittömästi ja annoin herra Pixiksen tulla lähelleni. Hän polvistui, laski kätensä takaraivolleni ja nojasin hänen olkaansa vasten itkien kuin vastasyntynyt lapsi.


	2. Lucifer

_**LUKU 2: LUCIFER**_

Märkään maahan oli helppo kaivaa kuoppa, mutta olin litimärkä. Nyt kun Hän oli läsnä, aistin sudet paremmin, jotka tosin olivat monien kilometrien päässä ilmeisesti luovuttaneena suhteeni. Sain juuri täytettyä mustapukuisen miehen haudan.

"Lepää rauhassa." Jostain syystä tunsin tarvetta sanoa sen.

 _"Hän koitti tappaa sinut."_

Herra Pixiksen opettama lause ei ollut pitänyt Häntä kauan loitolla, ei se koskaan pitänyt.

"Hän ei luultavasti tiennyt, mitä teki."

 _"Minusta hän oli täysin tietoinen, mitä oli tekemässä."_

Kyse ei ollut siitä. Joitain miehiä oli käsketty perääni - tappamaan minut. Mutta se oli heille vain tehtävä muiden joukossa, kuin vaikka tiskaaminen. Pelkkä työ. Jos syyt olisivat olleet henkilökohtaiset, niin olisin jo kai hoidellut heidät kaikki, mutta ne miehet eivät edes tunteneet minua, he tiesivät vain, että 16-vuotiaan pojan tappaminen antaisi heille elannon.

En siksi halunnut tappaa heitä. He olivat vain Erwin Smithin välikäsiä.

Hänet minä olisin mielelläni halunnut hengiltä.

"Meidän pitää etsiä tie kaupunkiin." Halusin tilaa hengittää. Noita miehiä oli tulossa lisää, sillä nyt he olivat saaneet vainun minusta. He eivät koskaan kulkeneet yksin. Nyt jos milloin oli oikea aika siirtyä kaupunkiin, kun etsinnät siirtyisivät metsään.

Vakoojia oli tietenkin kaikkialla. En ollut missään turvassa, mutta minussa ei ainakaan enää ollut jäljitintä. Silti vakoojat olivat suurin huolenaiheeni, ja heitä oli eniten kaupungissa.

 _"En pidä kaupungeista."_

"En minäkään, mutta mennään jo. Noita on kohta lisää." Vilkaisin hautaa, kuin ruumis olisi voinut kömpiä sen sisältä ulos. "Minne täytyy mennä?"

 _"Lähin kaupunki on Duluth."_

Odotin jatkoa, mutta Hän ei sanonut mitään. Hän oli poissa. Taas. Pyöritin silmiäni, mutta olin toisaalta osannut arvata, että Hän suuttuisi taas pian. Hän joka tapauksessa auttoi minua suunnan ottamisessa, joten en ollut huolissani.

Sade oli pessyt pois suurimman osan verestä käsistäni. Minä todella vihasin sitä, kun Hän koitti ottaa kontrollin. Hän oli yhtäkkiä aloittanut tekemään niin, sanoen aina että niin minä tulisin vanhemmaksi. En ymmärtänyt ihan koko asiaa, mutta siinä oli kyse jonkinlaisesta voimien yhdistämisestä. Niin Hän sanoi. _Se on hyvä asia_.

Mutta minusta se ei tuntunut siltä. Se tuntui karmivalta. Tuntui kuin olisin marionetti kiinni naruissa, joita joku liikutteli.

Olin huojentunut, ettei Hän ollut saanut äsken kontrollia minusta täysin. Silloin kun Hän sai kontrollin täydellisesti, minulla ei ollut mitään tietoa tapahtumista. Ja niin oli tapahtunut vain kerran aiemmin.

"""

ISTUIN hienon keittiön kiiltävällä marmorilattialla, ja herra Pixis puhui vanhan naisen kanssa vieressäni. En kuunnellut heitä, vaikka olisin hyvin voinut. Katsoin taloa. Kaikki oli isoa, puhdasta ja vaaleaa. Jokainen näytti kalliilta ja vieraalta. Huomasin, kuinka jalkani olivat jättäneet likaisia jälkiä kun olin kävellyt lattian poikki.

Minut oli tuotu harmaasta huoneesta suoraan keittiöön. Olin ollut kartanon kellarissa. Keittiössä vanha nainen oli odottanut minua ja herra Pixistä, mustapukuisia miehiä ei ollut missään. Minulle oli tarjottu paikkaa ruokapöydästä, mutta olin pitänyt suuni kiinni ja myöhemmin istuutunut seinää vasten.

Kehoni tärisi, mutta minulla ei ollut kylmä. Koitin saada tärinän loppumaan, mutta turhaan. Raajani tuntuivat raskailta ja heikoilta.

Herra Pixiksen käsi laskeutui olkapäälleni. "Marco. Haluaisin, että näyttäisit minulle selkääsi. Sopiiko se?"

Nyökkäsin ja nousin hitaasti seisomaan. Riisuin paitani, käännyin ympäri, ja odotin, että hän sai katsottua kunnolla, kunnes hän kosketti taas olkapäätäni merkiksi, että voisin laittaa paidan takaisin ja silitti hiuksiani hitaasti. Hänellä oli tuskainen ilme kasvoillaan. "Rouva Zachary, miten te saatatte tehdä pienelle pojalle _tuollaista_?"

Vanha nainen nosti uhmakkaasti leukaansa. " _Tuo_ oli Erwinin käden jälkeä. Sanoin heille, että ottaisivat rauhallisesti, mutta hänen musta armeijansa sohi mielellään tuon demonin selkää."

"Rouva Zachary, olkaa kiltti älkääkä sanoko noin."

"Demoniko? Mutta niin he kertoivat minulle."

En pysynyt aivan perässä. Sen jälkeen kun olin päässyt pois harmaasta huoneesta, minulla oli rauhallinen ja uupunut olo. Herra Pixis puristi olkapäätäni suojelevasti ja vastasi hitaalla äänellä: "Marco ei ole demoni."

Hän käski minut istumaan pöydän ääreen, ja tällä kertaa tottelin. Rouva Zachary ojensi minulle kuuman mukin, jonka sisältämä neste oli vihreää kuin ruohikko. En epäröinyt juoda sitä. Neste oli kirpeää ja _maistui_ ruohikolta. "Koita edes juoda, poika", nainen sanoi minulle happamasti. "Et ole syönyt mitään, vaikka kuinka toin sinulle ruokaa."

"Kuinka kauan hän oli siellä?" herra Pixis kysyi.

"Yhdeksän päivää."

 _Yhdeksän_ päivää? Minä olin pysynyt perässä vain neljänteen.

Kehoni alkoi tärisemään taas.

Herra Pixis tarttui käsiini pöydän yli. Hän hymyili minulle rauhoittavasti. "Marco-pieni...Olen hyvin pahoillani kaikesta. Kaikki on minun syytäni."

"Miten niin?" En saattanut uskoa niin.

Herra Pixis pudisti päätään. "Se ei ole tärkeää nyt. Haluan, että kerrot kaiken, mitä on tapahtunut. Tiedän, että sinulla on paljon kysyttävää ja aion selittää nykyisen tilanteesi heti kun olet kertonut mitä sinulle ollaan tehty."

Hänellä oli vakava sävy sanoissaan. Mietin hetken. "Voitko silti vastata yhteen kysymykseen jo nyt?" pyysin.

Herra Pixis nyökkäsi varovasti.

"Näenkö mummia enää?"

Luin vastauksen hänen surullisesta ilmeestään, ennen kuin hän vastasi.

"Et."

"""

KUUNTELIN hiljaista musiikkia. Minulle oli annettu iso makuuhuone. Jopa oma vessa ja suihku, jota käytin heti kun pääsin huoneeseeni. Rouva Zachary oli sanonut, "Tämä on nyt sinun. Saat tehdä täällä mitä ikinä haluat." Suihkun eräs seinä oli kokonaan lasia, josta näin oman kuvani. Katselin itseäni. Olin langanlaiha. Pieni, lihakseton ja sysimustat hiukseni melkein hipoivat olkapäitäni. Silmäni olivat syvällä kuopissaan, mikä sai ne näyttämään entistä tummemmilta. Vesi pesi hitaasti lian pois iholtani. Jouduin hankaamaan joitain kohtia puhtaaksi. Pesun jälkeen selkäni oli arka ja punainen hankauksesta, ja arpiin sattui. Kipu sai minut voimaan pahoin, ja kävin yökkimässä vessanpönttöön.

Puin vanhat likaiset vaatteet ylleni ja astuin ulos pesuhuoneesta. Herra Pixis istui tuolilla sängyn vieressä ja hymyili minulle ystävällisesti. "Sinulle olisi ollut uudet vaatteet täällä", hän sanoi osoittaen sängyllä olevaa vaatekasaa. "Lisäksi rouva Zachary kertoi minulle, että innostuit lukemisesta." Herra Pixis nosti vaatekasan takaa pienen kirjan, _Kenraalin labyrintin_. Otin kirjan vastaan, mutta laskin sen pian takaisin sängylle.

Herra Pixis huomasi, että oloni ei ollut iloinen. "Marco. Tiedän, että asiat muuttuivat radikaalisti ja olet hämmentynyt muutoksesta, mutta tämä oli välttämätöntä. Lisäksi rouva Zachary on hyvä ihminen, joten voisitko lopettaa mulkoilun häntä kohtaa."

Istuin alas. "En oikeasti ymmärrä mitään. En tunne ketään ja en tiedä missä olen…"

Herra Pixis naputti tuolinsa käsinojaa. Hänellä oli huolestunut katse. "Saat kysyä minulta mitä tahansa. Olen sen velkaa sinulle sen jälkeen kun kerroit, mitä sinulle tehtiin."

"Miksi?" kysyin ainoastaan. "Miksi näin tapahtui?"

"Se on minun syytäni. Sinut oltiin pakko siirtää tänne... _syiden_ takia. Suunnittelimme siirtämisen vasta kun olisit seitsemäntoista ja kypsempi, mutta aika kävi hyvin vähiin. Kehityit nopeammin kuin arvasimme."

"En ymmärrä."

"Se johtuu _Hänestä_ , Marco. Miksi luulet, että Hän on kanssasi?" Musiikki soi hiljaa levysoittimesta. Se oli hidasta, pehmeää pianomusiikkia.

"""

"JOTKUT syntyvät sellaisiksi, mutta se ei tarkoita, ettei voi parantua. Se on kuitenkin vain ulkoinen loinen. Hän on sellainen. Jotkut kutsuvat hänenlaisiaan demoneiksi ja pahoiksi hengiksi tai incubuksiksi. Minä en osaa sanoa mikä Hän tarkalleen on, en usko että Hänellä on minkäänlaista nimeä olemassakaan, mutta vaarallinen Hän on. Sinun ei tarvitse tietää mikä Hän on. Tiedä vain, että Hän on olemassa johtaakseen sinut harhaan, vallatakseen sinut. Hän on ollut kanssasi syntymästäsi saakka, koska Hän valitsi sinut. Ja se ei ole hyvä asia.

Mummisi, minun ja Erwinin kaltaiset ihmiset ovat vain auttamassa sinua, Marco. Joten siksi, mitä ikinä me sanommekaan ja käskemme sinun tehdä, niin tee se. Se on vain sinun parhaaksesi. Mutta minun täytyy pyytää anteeksi, sillä asioiden ei kuulunut mennä näin. Sinun olisi kuulunut kasvaa terveeksi seitsemäntoistavuotiaaksi, mutta kuten sanoin, Hän on liian vahva. Mummisi on koko elämänsä syntymäsi jälkeen yrittänyt heikentää Häntä, mutta hän ei ole onnistunut. Sen vuoksi sinut täytyi siirtää. Me suojelemme sinua.

Kävin sinun ja mummisi luona joka kuukausi sen jälkeen kun täytit vuoden, sillä minun tehtäväni oli vahtia sinua ja Häntä. Tietenkin teillä käyminen oli mukavaa aina, olet ollut hyvä poika." Yhtäkkiä herra Pixiksen ilme muuttui tuskalliseksi. "Minä olisin voinut pitää sinut kauemmin mummisi luona. Olin tyhmä, kun en tehnyt niin. Minä pilasin lapsuutesi, mutta aion korjata tekoni. Kunhan Hän on poissa.

Nyt, Marco, sinä elät näin. Asut täällä niin kauan kun Erwin Smith käskee toisin. Älä pidä Häneen mitään yhteyttä, älä puhu Hänelle, äläkä ajattele Häntä. Tulet tuntemaan tarvetta siihen, mutta usko, ettet missään nimessä saa huomioida Häntä. Jos Hän puhuu sinulle, kerro rouva Zacharylle, ja hän osaa auttaa."

"""

HERRA Pixis ei silti kertonut, miksi minua oli kidutettu. Hän sanoi koko ajan, että kaikki oli hänen syytään ja pyyteli anteeksi, mutta en uskonut sitä. Herra Pixis ei voinut mitenkään olla vastuussa kaikesta.

Hän pyysi minua sulattelemaan kaikkea rauhassa, mutta heti kun hän sanoi, että oli lähdössä, paniikki kasvoi rinnassani. Olin vaihtanut puhtaat vaatteet, ja joimme teetä ja söimme keittiössä rouva Zacharyn kanssa, kunnes herra Pixis laittoi hatun päähänsä ja sanoi poistuvansa. Hän katsoi minua ystävällisesti, ehkä vähän haikeasti. "Ole kiltti poika, Marco. Tulen katsomaan sinua vielä. Pyydän vielä anteeksi kaikesta."

"En ole vihainen", sanoin.

"Se on hyvä kuulla." Herra Pixis katsoi rouva Zacharya. "Pidä huolta hänestä. Luotan sinuun."

"Totta kai." Se oli ensimmäinen kerta kun rouva Zachary hymyili minulle.

Herra Pixis käveli eteiseen, ja minä juoksin perässä. Hän puki takkia päälle, mutta lopetti kun tartuin häntä hihasta. "Milloin tulet seuraavan kerran?"

"Pian, lapsi. Älä murehdi siitä. Täällä on sinulla paljon tekemistä."

"Minua ei kiinnosta. Haluan vain, että edes yksi tuttu ihminen pysyisi kerrankin lähelläni." Sanat tulivat ulos happamina ja loukkaantuneina.

Herra Pixis silitti hiuksiani. "Marco-pieni, olet paljon vahvempi kuin uskot. Jaksat odottaa minua, vaikka kuinka kauan. Lupaan, että kaikki järjestyy."

"Enkö todellakaan näe enää mummia?"

Herra Pixiksen naama venähti. "Kaikki järjestyy."

Hän kääntyi, mutta tiukensin otettani. Paniikki oli kurkussani ja sai kyyneleet nousemaan silmiini. "Odota...Älä mene vielä."

Herra Pixis huokaisi, mutta ei turhautuneesti, ja polvistui viereeni. "Marco. Muistatko sadun, jonka mummisi kertoi sinulle kun olit hyvin pieni? Sadun ritareista ja kuninkaista."

Minä muistin. Mummi oli lukenut sen vain kerran, sillä hänen mielestään se oli ollut liian väkivaltainen. Mummin ajatteleminen sattui.

"Tarinan jälkeen, sanoit että haluat isompana olla oikea ritari kuten tarinassa. Sanoit, että haluat palvella kuningasta ja taistella pahaa vastaan." Hän naurahti vähän. "Vaikka se oli vain lyhyt unelma, haluan, että pidät siitä kiinni juuri nyt, mutta kuvittele, että _vapautesi_ on kuningas. Olet ritari, joka taistelee vapautensa puolesta. Paha pitää sinua vankina juuri nyt, mutta kun taistelet sitä vastaan, sinä voitat."

Päästin irti hänestä. "Kuka sitten on Paha?"

"...Me molemmat taidamme tietää, kuka se on."

Sitten herra Pixis lähti. Ulkona oli jo pimeää, ja hän katosi oven sulkeuduttua. Tunsin kovaa tarvetta juosta hänen peräänsä, mutta tiesin, ettei se estäisi häntä. Hän lähtisi - mutta tulisi takaisin. Hän oli luvannut.

Rouva Zachary odotti minua keittiössä. Hän hymyili minulle hetken, sitten sanoi hiljaa: "Hän ei puhunut totta. Hän ei voi tulla enää katsomaan sinua."

Tuijotin häntä uhkaavasti. "Mitä?"

"Hän ei olisi halunnut kertoa totuutta, mutta häntä ei päästetä tapaamaan sinua enää. Minusta sinun kuuluu tietää. Erwin ei anna hänen. Olet liian vaarallinen." Viimeinen lause oli pelkkä kuiskaus, jota en melkein kuullut.

Näin keittiötasolla veitsen. Halusin lyödä sen hänen kurkkuunsa ja estää häntä sanomasta niin julmia asioita. Mutta juoksin pois vaikka en ollut syönyt loppuun, pitkät portaat yläkertaan ja minulle annettuun makuuhuoneeseen. Halusin purskahtaa itkuun, mutta tönäisin vain muutaman pöytälampun lattialle matkalla ylös. Tunnekuohu rintakehäni alla poltti kivuliaasti, mutta se helpottui kun makasin hetken sängyllä. Levysoitin oli hiljaa.

"""

MINULLE oli todellakin valehdeltu. Herra Pixistä ei näkynyt enää - kahteen vuoteen.

"""

MUSTAPUKUISIA miehiä kävi silloin tällöin. Rouva Zachary tarjosi heille teetä ja kahvia ja milloin mitäkin, rupatellen ja pitäen heidät loitolla minusta. Miehet eivät sinänsä kiinnittäneet minuun paljon huomiota, mutta joka kerta kun heitä tuli, huomasin hermostuneisuuden rouva Zacharyssa.

Kuten joka kerta, he viipyivät vain kymmenisen minuuttia ja sitten lähtivät. Rouva Zachary seurasi ikkunasta niin kauan, että heidän autonsa oli kadonnut pihasta. "Miksi olet heille niin kohtelias?" kysyin. Minulla oli vielä selvästi muistissa puukoilla viiltely selkääni pitkin ja happo.

"Jos he huomaavat pienimmänkin syyn sille etten voisi pitää huolta sinusta, he veisivät sinut pois. Ja silloin joutuisit vankilaan."

"Mutta en ole tehnyt mitään."

"Voi poika, sinähän olet syypää kaikkeen. Mene tekemään kotityöt loppuun."

"""

ROUVA Zacharyn ja minun välinen suhde ei ollut lämmin. Hän oli julma, ruma nainen ja minä olin itsepäinen, pureva kakara. Jos en tehnyt jotain mitä käskettiin, hänellä oli yksinkertainen ratkaisu. En tiennyt miten hän teki sen, mutta sillä sekunnilla kun sanoin jollekin ei, partaveitsen terävä ääni puhkaisi korvani ja kalloni. Niin kova ääni, etten pysynyt jaloillani. Olin joutunut kuulemaan sen jo muutaman kerran - sanoinhan, että olin itsepäinen.

Minulla oli joka päivä kotitehtäviä. Pesin astioita joka päivä, saatoin hoitaa kasveja puutarhassa, jouduin siivoamaan suuren osan kartanoa, minkä vuoksi olin huomannut, millainen sokkelo se oli. Kaikki oli puhtaan valkoista. Vierashuoneita oli ainakin lähelle viitisenkymmentä, vaikka vieraita ei koskaan käynyt mustapukuisten lisäksi. Yhdessä huoneessa, jossa oli paljon kirjoja, katto oli kokonaan lasia. Toisessa huoneessa oli seiniin maalattu pikkuruisia alastomia enkeleitä, jotka ampuivat nuolia ja soittivat lyyria. Enkeleiden seassa oli kuitenkin yksi iso punainen hahmo, jolla oli vuohen jalat ja koiramainen pää sarvineen. Selästä nousivat mustat siivet. Sen viereen oli kirjoitettu jotain minulle tuntemattomalla kielellä, luultavasti sen nimi. Kysyin kerran siitä rouva Zacharylta, ja hän oli naurahtanut: "Eikö sinun pitäisi tunnistaa esikuvasi?"

Hän huomasi, etten ymmärtänyt ironiaa kysymyksessä, joten hän jatkoi. "Sillä on monta nimeä ja ne tarkoittavat jokaiselle vähän eriä. Minä tunnen sen nimellä Lucifer. Mutta älä välitä siitä."

Iltaisin minulla oli yleensä muutama tunti vapaata ennen nukkumaanmenoaikaa. Käytin ajan lukemalla huoneessani, tai puutarhassa jos oli hyvä sää. Mummi oli sanonut aina, että lukeminen ja lukemansa hyödyntäminen oli tärkein taito selviytymisessä.

Ja minä tarvitsisin kaikenlaista tietoa, koska minulla oli suunnitelma. Jonain päivänä lähtisin. Karkaisin ennen kuin Erwin Smith kerkeisi tehdä minulle mitään. Herra Pixis oli sanonut, että minun täytyisi tehdä kaikki mitä minun käskettiin. Luotin häneen, mutta en luottanut Erwin Smithiin. Mustapukuiset miehet olivat hänen alaisuudessaan ja vahingoittaneet minua jo kerran hänen käskystä. Miksi toista kertaa ei muka tapahtuisi?

"""

OLIN jo kerran koittanut karkaamista, mutta siitä ei ollut tullut mitään. Mutta sen jälkeen tajusin, miksi minua oli kidutettu kun olin saapunut rouva Zacharylle. Minuun oli _laitettu_ jotain, ja se esti minua lähtemästä. Ensimmäisellä ja ainoalla kerralla pakenin kesken puutarhatöiden kun rouva Zachary katsoi muualle. Tunsin kartanon pihan jo läpikotaisin. Koko piha oli aidattu kolmen metrin korkuisella muurilla. Etupihalla oli ainoa portti, joka avattiin vain kun mustapukuiset miehet olivat tulossa. Takapihalla oli puutarha ja kasvihuoneita, ja niiden takana monen hehtaarin lehtipuumetsää, jonka muuri halkaisi suunnilleen keskeltä. Olin kävellyt muurin reunoja, ja löytänyt useamman kohdan, josta pystyi puita pitkin pääsemään muurin yli turvallisesti. Olin pistänyt kohdat muistiini ja tarkkaillut, milloin rouva Zacharyn keskittyminen katkeaisi.

Rouva Zachary seurasi minua aina, kun työskentelin pihalla. Sitten kerran, hän sanoi menevänsä valmistamaan lounasta meille, ja lähti sisälle. Keittiöstä oli suora näköyhteys puutarhaan, mutta kun jouduin käymään kasvihuoneiden takana, muutama linnun muotoiseksi trimmattu puska peitti yhteyden. Kun rouva Zachary ei katsonut ikkunaan, heitin puutarhalapion sivuun ja juoksin suoraan metsään kasvihuoneiden takaa.

Muurille oli vain muutama sata metriä, jonka jaksoin juosta täyttä vauhtia juuri ja juuri. Keskellä matkaa kuulin pieniä kuiskauksia, joita luulin ensin vain tuuleksi, kunnes kuulin selvästi sanan " _juokse_ ".

 _"Juokse."_

Kun pääsin muurille, voimani palasivat silmänräpäyksessä. Etsin yhden kohdista muutamassa minuutissa, sitten kiipeän tammeen. Tarkkailin vahvoja oksia ja tartuin niihin. Kiipesin puun kautta muurin päälle, sitten hyppäsin alas toiselle puolelle. Olin vapaa! Jatkoin juoksemista syvemmälle, eivätkä voimani tyrehtyneet missään vaiheessa enää.

Sitten alkoi vaikein vaihe. Vaihe, josta en päässyt läpi.

Korviani alkoi pistelemään, joka askeleella enemmän ja kun olin jo viiden sadan metrin päässä, niihin sattui niin paljon että näköni alkoi sumenemaan.

Kaaduin maahan ja pitelin korviani. Mene pois mene pois mene pois, aloin ryömimään eteenpäin, mutta joka metri sai kivun suuremmaksi. Käteni olivat märät ja punaiset. En kuullut enää lintujen laulua tai tuulta, ääni takoi pääni sisällä ja Hän huusi minulle _Jatka! Nouse ylös, sinun täytyy jatkaa, olemme ihan kohta perillä!_

Ääni säteili pahiten selän kohdalla. Kuin se olisi tullutkin sieltä. Pyörin maassa ja itkin kovaa, huomasin, että joku käveli metsän siimeksestä minua kohti, ja kuin filmi katkeaa, menetin tajuni.

"""

Rouva Zachary pesi minut kun minut oli tuotu takaisin kartanolle. Kartanolla ääntä ei kuulunut. Istuin kylpyhuoneessa alasti, hän oli kumartuneena edessäni ja pyyhki verta korvistani. Mitään muita loukkaantumisen merkkejä ei ollut. Rouva Zacharyn ilme oli kiven kova, mutta hänen kosketuksensa oli pehmeä ja hellävarainen. Hän ei katsonut minua silmiin, vaikka koitin etsiä hänestä suuttumuksen tai pettymyksen merkkejä.

Kun hän oli pyyhkinyt veren, hän haki suihkupään ja pesi loputkin minusta, vaikka en ollut kovinkaan likainen. Rouva Zachary teki kaiken sen täydessä hiljaisuudessa, katsomatta minua kertaakaan silmiin, milloin minulle tuli vaivautunut ja arka olo. Tuntui, että hän olisi voinut räjähtää milloin vain.

Enkä kuullut enää Hänen ääntään.

Vesi osui paineella ihoani vasten, hetken päästä se sattui, mutta pysyin paikallani. En uskaltanut liikkua. Rouva Zachary sammutti hanan ja heitti minulle pyyhkeen. Kietouduin siihen ja aistin, että kohta hän sanoisi jotain.

Rouva Zachary käänsi kylmät silmänsä vihdoin suoraan minuun. "En ole pettynyt, sillä en ole ollenkaan yllättynyt", hän selitti. "Tiesin, että yrittäisit, ja se on oikeastaan täysin ymmärrettävää. Mutta älä enää tee niin."

"Miksi? Kärsitkö sinä siitä?"

"En. Sinä kärsit siitä. Mitä luulet, että Erwin tekee sinulle? Koska jos minä en huolehdi sinusta, silloin se on hän. Ja hän ei kohtelisi sinua ollenkaan niin hyvin kuin minä."

Mulkoilin takaisin, vaikka tiesin, että hän puhui totta. "Sanoit, että joutuisin vankilaan."

"Niin joutuisit. Mitä sinä kuvittelit? Minne muka menisit, vaikka onnistuisitkin pakenemaan?"

"Mummin luokse."

"Et edes tiedä, missä hän asuu enää." Rouva Zachary kääntyi pois. "Kuivaa itsesi ja jatka kotitehtäviä. Et saa tänään illallista."

"""

LUIN illalla Luciferista. Nyt ymmärsin, miksi rouva Zachary oli sanonut että minun pitäisi tunnistaa se. Mustapukuiset miehet olivat nimittäneet minua demoniksi, rouva Zacharykin oli. Lucifer oli paholainen. Kirjassa kerrottiin, että Lucifer oli ensin ollut enkeli. Hän oli rakastanut jotakin niin paljon, että hänet lopulta karkotettiin Taivaasta, enkeleiden kodista, ja hän oli kääntynyt pahan puolelle kaikkien demoneiden johtajaksi.

Ja minua oltiin nimitetty demoniksi.

Mutta en ymmärtänyt kaikkea. Rakastaminen oli hyvä asia, miksi sen vuoksi Luciferia rangaistiin? Tiesin, ettei rouva Zachary ollut vielä nukkumassa, joten menin alakertaan ja löysin hänet olohuoneesta itsekin lukemassa. Hän kääntyi katsomaan minua ennen kuin kerkesin sanoa mitään. "Marco, eikö sinun pitäisi olla nukkumassa pian?"

"Haluan kysyä jotain."

Rouva Zachary näytti epäilevältä, mutta käski minun tulla istumaan viereensä sohvalle. Näytin hänelle kirjaa, jossa kerrottiin Luciferista. Hän katsoi minua hetken melkein vihaisesti. "Käskin sinun olla välittämättä siitä."

"En silti ymmärrä - Lucifer oli hyvä tyyppi. Hän rakasti jotain hyvin paljon, mutta miksi häntä rangaistiin siitä?"

Rouva Zachary huokaisi ja siirsi oman kirjansa sivuun. "Lucifer rakasti liikaa ja itsekkäästi. Hän ei toiminut rakkautensa puolesta kuten olisi pitänyt."

"En ymmärrä."

"Hän rakasti Jumalaa. Jumala on kaiken luoja, mutta taisit lukea sen jo tuosta kirjasta. Hän ei toiminut kuten Jumala käski, ja siksi hän muuttui paholaiseksi."

"Miksi Jumalaa olisi pitänyt totella? Ehkä hän pyysi Luciferilta vain liian paljon."

"Jumala pyysi Luciferia rakastamaan ihmistä, jopa enemmän kuin itseään, mutta Lucifer ei kyennyt unohtamaan rakkauttaan Jumalaan."

"Mitä pahaa siinä sitten oli? Hän välitti Jumalasta hyvin paljon."

Rouva Zachary mutristi huulia tyytymättömästi. Hän mietti hetken. "Itsekkyyteen asti. Luciferin rakkaus ei ollut hellää, Marco. Hän halusi omistaa Jumalan ja vallan. Se oli itsekästä ja epäsuotavaa. Rakkaitaan ei saa rakastaa niin." Hän huokaisi. "Mutta tarinasta on monia eri versioita. Lucifer on silti jokaisessa itsekäs ja vallanhimoinen, ja siksi hän ei sopinut enää enkeliksi. Hänen rakkautensa muuttui vihaksi, ja hän halusi lopulta vain tuhota Jumalan ja kaiken tämän luoman."

Olin hiljaa, mutta vain koska en halunnut myöntää, että en ollut vieläkään samaa mieltä. Lucifer oli kuitenkin vain välittänyt hyvin paljon, mutta koska se oli ollut "vääränlaista", hänet oli karkotettu. Mummi oli monta kertaa sanonut minulle, että keinoja on aina monia, että ei ole yhtä oikeaa tietä. Jonkun olisi pitänyt sanoa se Jumalalle.

"Ymmärrätkö?"

"Joo", valehtelin.

"Hyvä. Mikä tuossa tarinassa niin kiinnosti sinua?"

Tunsin, että minun piti nyt valita sanani oikein. Rouva Zachary ei silminnähden halunnut, että kohdistin Luciferiin näin paljon huomiota, ja ehkä ymmärsin miksi. Minä olin se demoni. Mutta en tiennyt, mitä sanoa. "Ihmettelin vain. Luulin, että rakkaus on hyvä asia kaikin puolin."

"Rakkaus ja viha kulkevat yllättävän usein käsi kädessä, Marco. Muista se." Lause oli vain tyly. "Ja nyt, mene nukkumaan. Kello on yli kymmenen."

"""

ROUVA Zachary oli nyt minun ainoa kotini, vaikken halunnutkaan sitä. Me emme tulleet toimeen läheskään aina, rouva Zachary piti kovaa kuria ja minä tein yleensä kaikkeni joustaakseni sitä. Kun astuin huoneeseen sisään, hän katsoi minua, edes sekunnin, venähtäneellä ja inhoavalla ilmeellä. Hän käski minun tehdä jotain, tuijotin häntä uhkaavasti silmiin ja hän sai taas sen äänen kuulumaan, ja se loppui vasta kun suostuin tottelemaan. Hän sai äänen toimimaan vain tahdonvoimalla, tai siltä se ainakin näytti.

Mutta minä en pelännyt häntä. Hän antoi minulle ruokaa ja juomaa niin usein kun halusin. Kun sanoin, etten jaksanut pilkkoa vaikka enää polttopuita, hän antoi minun levätä. Ja hän vastasi kun kysyin, mutta ei kysellyt minulta koskaan mitään.

Rouva Zachary piti yleensä vakavan asenteensa, mutta joskus hän innostui puhumaan itsestään muutaman viinilasin jälkeen, joita hän joi aina illallisella.

"Olen asunut täällä koko ikäni. Poikani ovat jo aikuisia, eivätkä vieraile koskaan. Mieheni ei suostu kertomaan, mutta luulen, että he ovat jo kuolleet. He työskentelivät Erwinin alaisuudessa, ja siitä miehestä ei voi koskaan tietää, mitä salaisuuksia ja tekoja hänellä on historiassaan. Miehenikin istuu vain neuvostossa paperitöissä. Hän on koko neuvoston johtaja, Erwinin johtaja myös. Niin... En voi tietää, mitä pojilleni on tapahtunut, koska elän vain täällä. Olen lukenut enemmän kuin ajatellut ja kävellyt tämän talon läpi useammin kuin olen vetänyt henkeä. Minulla on käynyt sinunlaisiasi ennenkin. Tiedän, miten te toimitte. Siksi neuvosto tuppasi sinutkin harteilleni. He eivät ymmärrä sinusta mitään, mutta jos minä olisin neuvostossa, sinunlaisesi olisi kaikki jo tapettu."

Hän puhui usein neuvostosta, mutta ei vastannut kun itse kysyin siitä. Hän kertoi vain: hänen aviomiehensä oli neuvoston johtaja, Erwin työskenteli neuvostolle, minunlaiseni olivat uhka neuvostolle. Mitä minä itse päättelin: neuvosto haluaa tappaa minut tai vähintään pitää minua silmällä, se liittyi jotenkin Häneen, eli Hän salaili minulta jotain.

"""

HÄN ei puhunut minulle paljoa. Hän oli läsnä, mutta kuulin Hänet vain öisin ja tuulessa. Hänen äänensä oli käynyt kovemmaksi kun olin päässyt muurin toiselle puolelle, minkä vuoksi epäilin, että jokin kartanossa piti Häntä loitolla joko pakosti tai vapaaehtoisesti. Olin ensin tuntenut kovaa paniikkia kun luulin, että Hän ei tulisi takaisin, mutta nyt kun minulla oli edes yksi syy, en pelännyt enää. Sen takia minun myös piti paeta sieltä; minun täytyisi saada Häneen yhteys. Hän oli ainoa, joka oli minulla vielä jäljellä ja saisin Hänet vielä takaisin, vaikka Erwin Smith tai neuvosto yrittivät estää.

"""

EN ollut edelleenkään varma, missä kartano oli. Tunsin osavaltiot ja tiesin, että mummin mökki oli jossain päin Mainea, mutta en osannut edes arvioida, missä kartano oli. Lämmintä oli ympäri vuoden eikä lumen merkkiäkään.

Siksi siellä oli niin vierasta. Kaipasin kylmää ja kaipasin jäätä. Talvisin järvi mökkimme lähellä jäätyi, jolloin saarelle pääsi kävellen ja kaivoin Hänen kanssaan paksuun lumeen pesän. Toimme sinne vilttejä ja kynttilöitä. Siellä oli yllättävän lämmin ja Hän aina kertoi, miksi piti talvesta enemmän. Sitten Hän laski päänsä syliini, myös silloin kun kielsin ja vaikka yleensä Hän oli niin kylmä, Hän lämmitti minua pakkaselta.

"""

ALOIN näkemään unia. Olin tietenkin aina nähnyt painajaisia, mummin mielestä enemmän kuin oli tervettä, mutta nämä unet karmivat minua ja saivat minut heräämään keskellä yötä hikisenä ja haukkoen happea, joka tuntui kadonneen kokonaan. Unet olivat aina samanlaisia. Heräsin makuuhuoneessa, mutta sain selvää vain sängystä ja maalaustelineestä. Kaikki muu oli pimennossa. Vaikka en voinut olla täysin varma, makuuhuone unessani ei tuntunut omaltani. Tuntui, kuin olisin ollut täysin vieraassa talossa.

Pystyin kuulemaan paineen. Se ahdisti seiniä, sai korvissani aikaan tasaisen valkoisen kohinan, vain sen verran että se oli häiritsevää muttei kestämätöntä. Unissa minä nousen sängystä ja kävelen maalaustelineen luokse, koska minusta tuntuu, että niin täytyy vain tehdä. Sänky takaani katoaa ja seison yksin maalaustelineen kanssa.

Joku on maalannut öljyväreillä kankaalle tummat kasvot. Silmät ovat avoinna, mutta ne ovat kamalat - pelkät mustat tyhjiöt, joista valuu kyyneliä. Suu ei ole ihmisen. Kaikista kamalinta on, että tiedän maalauksen esittävän minua. Hiukset ovat samanlaiset, kasvonpiirteet ja pisamat. Kuva esittää minua, mutta samalla ei ollenkaan.

Toinen kamala asia on ilmeeni maalauksessa. Kuin nurkkaan ajetulla eläimellä, pelokas ja valmis puolustautumaan.

 _Mutta miltä?_

Lopulta paine rikkoi uneni todellisuuden.

Herätessäni minulla oli hirveä olo. Muutaman kerran kävin oksentamassa, mutta yleensä vain hytisen lakanoissa niin kauan, että huono olo meni ohi ja sain taas happea normaalisti.

Ensin halusin kertoa rouva Zacharylle. Mutta sitten muistin, että jos hän ei voisi pitää minusta huolta, minut vietäisiin pois. Ennen kaikkea minä halusin sieltä pois, mutta en Erwin Smithin mukana. Minut vietäisiin jonnekin kauemmaksi, kidutettaisiin uudestaan, enkä saisi enää minkäänlaista mahdollisuutta nähdä mummia tai herra Pixistä. Minun täytyi olla normaali, kuin minussa ei olisi mitään pahaa. Ja normaalit eivät nähneet todentuntuisia painajaisia hirviöpersoonistaan.

"""

MINNE minut edes vietäisiin? Herra Pixis oli sanonut, että Erwin Smith hakisi minut vielä pois. Milloin? Tiesin, että kaikki oli Hänen syytään, mutta en ollut vihainen. Herra Pixis oli puhunut Hänestä aina pahalla sävyllä ja syyttänyt Häntä, mutta en siltikään ollut vihainen.

 _Tiedä vain, että Hän on olemassa johtaakseen sinut harhaan, vallatakseen sinut. Hän on ollut kanssasi syntymästäsi saakka, koska Hän valitsi sinut. Ja se ei ole hyvä asia._

En todellakaan voinut väittää edes itselleni, että Hän oli hyvä. Hänessä oli aina jotain pahaa, jotain vaarallista. Mutta Hän oli aina ollut kanssani. Tajusin, ettei Hän ollut hylännyt minua nytkään. Hän odotti minua

muurin toisella puolella.

 _Lucifer rakasti liikaa ja itsekkäästi. Hän ei toiminut rakkautensa puolesta kuten olisi pitänyt._

 _Hän halusi omistaa Jumalan ja vallan. Se oli itsekästä ja epäsuotavaa. Rakkaitaan ei saa rakastaa niin._

Mutta sentään Hän rakasti.

"""

TARKKAILIN. Odotin. Etsin hetkeä, jolloin juosta, mutta rouva Zachary ei ollut tyhmä, ja hän tajusi mitä minulla oli mielessäni. Hän ei päästänyt minua silmistään, mutta se ei haitannut, koska minä olin kärsivällinen.

Minä jaksoin odottaa.

Odottaa.

Odottaa.

Ja odottaa.

"""

Jos jokin oli minulle vierasta, niin kaupungit. Olin oppinut niistä aika paljon, olinhan piileskellyt niissä monta kertaa, mutta samalla oli paljon mitä en ymmärtänyt. En osannut käyttää metroa enkä junaa. Kaikki oli kiinni rahasta, jota minulla ei ollut antaa loputtomiin, toisin kuin kaupunkilaisilla. Kaikki pukeutuivat niin hyvin.

Vaikeinta oli löytää yöpaikka, jossa ei olisi vakoojia. Ja heitä oli tavallaan kaikkialla. Heitä ei tunnistanut helposti. He saattoivat olla ihmisiä tai eräänlaisia noitia tai velhoja. Joskus kun olin oikein tarkkana, saatoin huomata yhden heistä seuraavan minua. Kun niin kävi - täytyi juosta ja piiloutua. Vakoojat kertoivat välittömästi mustapukuisille näköhavainnot. Ja riippuen missä he olivat, he tulivat paikalle tunnin tai päivän sisällä.

Mutta vakoojat eivät saaneet kunnon tietoja. He luultavasti tiesivät minusta vain ikäni ja miltä _suunnilleen_ näytin.

Oli elämäni kiireisintä aikaa. Täyttäisin seitsemäntoista kahden viikon päästä, jolloin neuvoston mukaan tapahtuu jotain pahaa. Neuvosto hengitti niskaani lähempänä kuin koskaan sen jälkeen, kun olin paennut rouva Zacharyn kartanolta.

Siitä ei ollut hyviä muistoja.

Nyt kun olin kaupungissa, minun täytyi kerätä tarvikkeita. Rahaa, ruokaa, vaatteita, ehkä aseita. Pihakirppiksiltä oli helppo ottaa muutama paita tai housut kenenkään huomaamatta, ja vaikka joutuisinkin maksamaan, ne olivat halpoja. Kahviloista sain nopeasti ruokaa, mutta koska olin elänyt lähes kaksi vuotta metsästämällä ja säilykepurkkiruoalla, en vaatinut paljoa. Tunsin harvoin nälkää. Hän piti huolen, että olin kunnossa ja energinen koko ajan.

Oliko elämäni huonoa? Ei minun mielestäni.

Mutta elämiseni vaati tekoja, joista en ollut ylpeä. Olin varastanut niin kauan, että se oli helpompaa kuin kirjoittaminen, mutta raha oli eri asia. Olin oppinut, että jos oli rahaa, oli valtaa. Toinen vallan kantaja oli voima, mutta ihminen pääsi rahaan kiinni helpommin ja myös kieroutui siitä helpommin. Olin oppinut kunnioittamaan sitä.

Raha oli asia, jota jouduin varastamaan useimmin.

Minulla oli tarkat, yksinkertaiset säännöt uhrien suhteen: Heidän täytyi olla rikkaita. Luonnollisesti heiltä sai enemmän, eikä muutaman dollarin menettäminen tehnyt heille kipeää. Tarkkailin uhria niin kauan, että varmistuin hänellä olevan tarpeeksi rahaa jaettavaksi. Sitten oli helppo homma. Odotin jonkun kujan nurkan takana ja kun uhri käveli ohi, vetäisin hänet vain mukaani. Yleensä riitti, että näytin veistä ja sanoin summan. Olin vain kerran joutunut viemään veitsin uhrin kaulalle asti ja olin vähällä yökätä.

Olin katsellut jo hetken pienikokoista naista, jonka olin nähnyt lähtevän vanhemman miehen seurasta muutama minuutti sitten. He olivat ajaneet limusiinilla pilvenpiirtäjän eteen, naisella oli siisti vaalea nuttura ja valkoinen mekko, jonka rinnuksissa kimalteli timantteja. Hänen meikkinsä oli siisti ja näyttävä. Hän kantoi käsilaukkua, johon mahtui tärkein - lompakko. Kun mies käveli pilvenpiirtäjälle, nainen otti vastakkaisen suunnan ja lähti kävelemään korkokengillä suoraan minua kohti. Odotin katse maassa, kunnes hän oli ohittanut minut ja lähdin perään.

Kun käännyimme korttelille, joka oli kerrostalojen varjossa, juoksin naisen kiinni. "Anteeksi, neiti." Nainen nosti katseensa hiukan yllättyneesti, ja huomasin, että hän oli hyvin nuori. Ehkä kahdeksantoista. Epäilys pisti sydäntäni hetken, mutta sekunnissa olin tarttunut häntä olkapäistä, painanut toisen vapaan käteni hänen huulilleen ja työnsin hänet sivukujalle rakennuksen taakse, jossa oli tila roskiksille ja jätevedelle. Olin ketterä huolimatta raskaasta repusta selässäni. Nuori nainen, tai ehkä pikemminkin pelkkä _tyttö_ painautui lähintä seinää vasten ennen kuin kerkesin työntää häntä.

Astuin lähemmäksi. Tyttö oli minua reilut kaksi päätä lyhyempi, enemmänkin. Tajusin, että olin valinnut huonon uhrin. Hän oli kieltämättä varakkaan näköinen, mutta hän oli niin - heikko.

Vilautin taskussani olevaa veistä. "Rahat, niin päästän sinut jatkamaan."

"Kuinka paljon?" tuli välitön kimeä vastaus.

"Viisisataa." Päästin hänet helpolla.

Hän alkoi penkomaan käsilaukkua. Seurasin hänen liikkeitään laiskasti. Jos hän olisi voinut jollakin puolustautua, niin pippurisuihkeella, mutta sitä ei näyttänyt olevan mukana kun hän ei vetänyt sellaista esiin.

 _Tämä on turhan helppoa_ , ajattelin.

"T-tuota, Marco Bodt-"

Jähmetyin ja otin veitsen esiin kokonaan, mille tyttö vingahti. "Olet vakooja", sanoin.

Hän pudisti päätään hätäisesti. "Ei ei! En ole! Ihan totta, en ole… Tunnen vakoojia kyllä ja heillä riittää juttua sinusta… Tuota, sinä olet Marco Bodt?"

Minun olisi pitänyt kai viiltää hänen kurkkunsa auki.

Minun olisi pitänyt kai piilottaa ruumis.

Juosta edes.

"Olen Krista." Hän nosti aseettomat kätensä esiin. "Reissin sukua. Onko tuttu?"

Pudistin päätäni.

"Tuota… Osa suvustani on neuvostossa, joten tuskin olisitte edes tuttuja hyvillä muistoilla, haha... Tuota, anteeksi. Voitko laskea veitsen alas? E-en tykkää puhua kun se on esillä."

En laskenut veistä alas. "Anna vain ne rahat. Ihan sama mistä olet, niin päästän sinut menemään kunhan saan rahat."

"Saat ne tuplana!"

Aloin hämmentyä, ja se taas sai minut ärtymään. "Kuka helvetti sinä olet?"

"Vannon, etten ole vakooja. Olen kuullut sinusta jonkin verran. Vakoojat täällä ovat kamalia juoruamaan, ja tunnen suurimman osan heistä. Sukuni omistaa täällä pilvenpiirtäjiä, joilla annamme vakoojien oleskella. Eli siis… olen kuullut sinusta heiltä. Tiedän, että sinua etsitään ja että neuvosto haluaa sinut."

"Kuolleena", lisäsin.

"A-aivan, vai niin, tuota…" Hän suoristi mekkoaan. "En arvannut, että koitat vielä joskus ryöstää minut, haha. Tuota, haluan apuasi."

Tuijotin häntä silmiin, mitä hän kavahti. Hänen silmänsä olivat hyvin siniset, ne melkein toivat mieleen Erwin Smithin, mutta Kristan silmät olivat lämpimät, kuin pilvetön taivas kesäisin. Arvelin ymmärtäväni tilanteen. Krista oli luultavasti noita. Hän ehkä halusi minun tuovan hänelle jotain metsistä, olin hoitanut aiemminkin sellaisia pieniä tehtäviä rahan perässä. Mutta ei ollut hyvä asia, että maineeni kulki itseni edellä.

"Olen pakomatkalla", selitin. "Minulla ei ole aikaa tällaiseen, ihan totta. Kuule, pidä ne rahat. En voi auttaa sinua."

"Saat kaksi tonnia!" Krista kiljahti. "Viisisataa nyt ja palkkioksi kaksi tonnia."

"Sanoin, ettei minulla ole aikaa."

"Ole kiltti." Krista näytti toivottomalta. "Mitä sinä haluat? Teen mitä vain."

Huokaisin. Katsoin kadulle, mutta ihmiset kävelivät ohi kuin eivät olisi edes huomanneet meitä. Ehkä eivät huomanneetkaan. Kaikilla oli aina kiire. Minulla myös.

 _"Hyödynnä häntä"_ minulle kuiskittiin.

 _Onko hän luotettava?_

 _"Tuskin. Hän on neuvostosta. Ota rahat, viillä tytön kurkku auki ja lähde täältä."_

Mutta Krista ei kertoisi, jos autan häntä. _Voimme yhtä hyvin toteuttaa hänenkin toiveensa._

 _"Typerys! Se on luultavasti ansa."_

"Tarvitsen yösijan", sanoin välittämättä äänestä päässäni. "Pystytkö järjestämään sen?"

Tyttö puhkesi helpottuneeseen hymyyn. "Varmasti. Jos täytyy, niin voit yöpyä minun luona-"

"Vain iltaan asti. Sitten lähden ja tarvitsen heti uuden paikan."

"Ja autatko minua?"

Kohautin hartioitani. "Jos pystyn."

Hän hymyili leveämmin. Hän otti lompakkonsa ja keräsi sieltä setelinipun minulle. "Kiitos." Työnsin nipun taskuuni veitsen kanssa. "Pystytkö suojaamaan minua vakoojilta?" kysyin. Hän pudisti päätään epäröiden.

"Ei se haittaa. Olen piileskellyt niiltä kaksi vuotta. Eiköhän tunti jos toinenkin vielä onnistu."

Krista nyökkäsi. "Tuota, minulla on juuri nyt muita asioita. En kerkeä viedä sinua asunnolleni nyt...mutta nähdään Cariboussa muutaman tunnin päästä? Se on kahvila Canal Park Drivessa." Hänen jokainen lauseensa oli kysyvä, mikä sai minut miettimään, tiesikö hän aivan mistä puhui. "Tuota...joten siellä siis! Annoin sinulle jo rahat, mutta ole kiltti ja lupaa tulla?"

 _"Älä päästä häntä menemään."_

Pyöräytin silmiäni. "Samat sanat."

Hän säteili. "Totta kai! Nähdään siellä." Ja kuin en olisi missään vaiheessa yrittänyt uhkailla häntä metsästysveitsellä, Krista käänsi minulle selkänsä ja käveli korot kopisten takaisin ihmisväen keskelle. _Selvästi noita. Yhtä omituinen._

Olin hoitanut tärkeimmät asiat yhdellä kärpäsen iskulla tuon tytön ansiosta - sain rahaa ostaa ruokaa, ja yöpaikan. Minulla oli silti paha aavistus. Krista ei vaikuttanut pahalta, vaikka toisaalta en voinut luottaa häneen liikaa, mutta hän saattoi tuoda mukanaan ongelmia myös tietämättään.

"""

Ennen kuin menin sovittuun paikkaan odottamaan tyttöä, kävin ruokaostoksilla (lähinnä säilykepurkkeja ja yksi limsapullo, joka näytti hyvältä) ja kiertelin pihakirppiksillä löytäen pitkähihaisia paitoja, housuja ja jopa sukat. Lentäjäntakki, joka oli ollut minulla jo ainakin puoli vuotta oli käymässä pieneksi, mutta en hennonnut luopua siitä. Se oli pisimpään kestänyt vaatekappale minulla. Alusvaatteet täytyi hankkia oikeasta kaupasta, vaikkakin ilman niitä pärjäsi ihan hyvin.

Vaatteita ja välineitä hankittaessa minulle tuli aina rentoutunut olo. Metsässä minun täytyi keskittyä vain yhteen asiaan; selviytymiseen, ja siinä saattoi kuolla. Pisteestä A liikkuminen pisteeseen B ja taas seuraavaan asiaa sen kummemmin ajattelematta oli rauhoittavaa - vaikka ärsyttävä ääni päässäni huusi aina välillä tyyliin " _Keskity ympäristöösi."_

 _"Et kuuntele minua koskaan."_

 _"Käskin olla luottamatta siihen tyttöön, mutta nyt sitä sitten ollaan menossa kahville."_

 _"Minä olen ainut joka pitää sinut elossa."_

 _"Kävele sivummalla tai vakoojat huomaavat sinut."_

"En oikeastaan enää edes usko, että sinuun voi luottaa", mutisin.

 _"Sano tuo vielä kerrankin."_

"Ja jätät minut taas? Miten olisi vaikka kahdeksi vuodeksi?"

 _"Olen selittänyt sinulle jo."_

"Ihan sama. Mutta et ole minun pomoni. Teen miten itse haluan."

Hän pihisi kiukusta, tunsin sen. " _Sano tuo sitten, kun Erwin Smith ja hänen armeija on kurkussasi kiinni ja metsästyspuukot selässäsi."_

Tunsin ikävän pistoksen selässäni. Se on vain haamukipua, vakuutin itselleni. Selässäni ei ole enää paikantavaa laitetta, joka kiljuu kun lähden sovitulta alueelta ja roiskii happoa selkärankaani. Se on vain haamukipua. Helvetin vahvaa haamukipua.

Toivoin, että olisin voinut nähdä Hänet. Olisin lyönyt Häntä nenille. "Se - ei tule koskaan tapahtumaan."

"""

ERWIN Smith näytti naamansa kahden vuoden jälkeen. Olin tuolloin viisitoista. Pesin etupihalla pyykkiä kuuman auringon alla, kun huomasin mustan auton, jolla mustapukuiset miehet aina saapuivat. Tällä kertaa, minun yllätyksekseni, Erwin Smith oli mukana ja hän astui ulos autosta, katse löytäen heti minut etupihan reunalta. Tuijotin takaisin.

Minun olisi pitänyt tappaa hänet.

Minä olisi pitänyt.

Pidin katseeni hänessä kun hän käveli sisälle muiden viiden mustapukuisen kanssa ja rouva Zachary otti heidät vastaan. Kun he olivat sisällä, heitin pyykit koriin ja kiirehdin takaoven kautta sisälle. Vein pyykit pesuhuoneeseen ja kävelin keittiöön, tiesin että rouva Zachary oli jo tarjoamassa heille teetä.

Olin kauhuissani. Jokin oli pielessä. Erwin Smith ei ollut aiemmin käynyt täällä, hänellä oli pakko olla jotain suunniteltuna, sen oli pakko käsitellä minua. Jähmetyin paikalleni keittiön oven taakse. _Minut vietäisiin pois. Minä lähtisin nyt_.

Minun aikani paeta oli nyt.

"Marco", kuulin kylmän rauhallisen äänen. Kuin hän olisi aistinut minut. Astuin sisään keittiöön ja kohtasin jäiset silmät. Erwin Smith seisoi neljän metrin päässä minusta. Hän hymyili minulle. Hän kehtasi hymyillä.

"Olet näemmä kasvanut hyvin. Kun viimeksi tapasimme, olit kovin pieni vielä."

Viime tapaamisesta olin kasvanut ainakin reilut kaksikymmentä senttiä, ja sen lisäksi saanut rutkasti lihasta ympärilleni. Rouva Zachary oli monta kertaa todennut, että näytin ikäistäni paljon vanhemmalta.

"Viisitoistako sinä täytit?"

Rouva Zachary selvensi kurkkuaan. "Hän on ollut hyvin ahkera. Hän tekee joka päivä kotityöt."

"Entä mitä muuta?"

Rouva Zachary näytti hermostuneelta. "Hän pitää lukemisesta-"

"Entä demoni?"

"S-siitä ei ole ollut puhetta."

Erwin Smith ei ollut kääntänyt katsettaan minusta, mutta vasta nyt kysymys oli kohdistettu minulle. "Missä se on?"

"Ei ole kuulunut", murahdin.

"Onko se lähtenyt?"

"Niin kai."

"Etkö ole kuullut siitä mitään?"

"En", valehtelin.

"Vai niin." Se oli pelkkä utelias toteamus, joka kertoi, ettei hän uskonut minua. Sillä ei ollut väliä. Lähtisin pois joka tapauksessa.

Rouva Zachary vilkaisi minua tavalla, joka sai minut huolestumaan. Hän pyysi minua istumaan pöydän ääreen ja ojensi minulle vielä kupin teetä, johon en koskenut. Puristin käsiäni nyrkkiin niin kovaa, että kuppi olisi mennyt rikki otteessa. Erwin Smith ei istuutunut, mutta muut mustapukuiset miehet ottivat kupin teetä ja istuivat kaukana minusta.

"Mikä sai sinut tulemaan tänne, Erwin?" Rouva Zacharyn kysymys oli vakava.

"Suunnitelmiin on tullut muutos. Marco siirretään neuvostolle."

Jähmetyin paikoilleni.

"Miksi näin yhtäkkiä?" rouva Zachary kysyi rauhallisesti. "Kaikkihan menee täällä mainiosti. Marco lukee ja oppii paljon joka päivä. Hän on pärjännyt mainiosti."

Erwin Smith ei edes yrittänyt pistää vastaan. "Neuvosto haluaa hänet lähelle tarkkailtavaksi. Hänet viedään Lontooseen."

Lontooseen?

Sehän oli aivan toisessa maassa. Meren yli.

Kaukana…

"Eikö hän ole jo aivan tarpeeksi lähellä neuvostoa? Mieheni on neuvoston johtaja-"

"Hänet halutaan täysin valvottuihin oloihin. Ja te ette ole rehellinen, rouva."

"Anteeksi?" rouva Zachary tiuskaisi.

Erwin laski teekuppinsa pöydälle. En pitänyt tunnelmasta. Se oli raskas, täynnä sähköä. Rouva Zachary ei ollut oma itsensä. Hänen vakaa olemuksensa oli sulanut pois, ja hän näytti vain pelokkaalta vanhukselta. "Te ette ole rehellinen", Erwin toisti. "Ette kerro kaikkea raporteissanne. Esimerkiksi viime vuonna tapahtuneesta Marcon pakoyrityksestä." Pääni oli pyörällä. Tiesin, että rouva Zachary välitti tietoa minusta eteenpäin neuvostolle, mutta miksi hän oli valehdellut? Ihan kuin hän olisi koittanut pitää minut täällä, suojella minua. "Sellaisesta koituu paljon vaivaa aviomiehellenne, rouva Zachary. Luulitko, että neuvosto olisi niin sokea? Vaikuttaa siltä, ettemme voi enää luottaa teihin."

Rouva Zachary oli kauan hiljaa, vain tuijottaen epätoivoisesti Erwinin silmiin. Hän vilkaisi minua, ja silmänräpäyksessä hänen kasvonsa olivat taas kovan naamion takana. Hän kääntyi taas Erwiniä kohti. "Hyvä on. Pakkaamme Marcon tavarat."

Erwin ei sanonut mitään. "Tule, Marco", rouva Zachary kehotti, mutta otti minua vielä ranteesta. Sydäntäni painoi raskas kivi. Jalkani eivät halunneet nousta ylös portaita. Minun oli pakko päästä pakoon, mutta jos nyt yrittäisin jotain, ensinnäkin rouva Zachary pystyi estämään minua korvia raastavalla äänellä, ja mustapukuiset miehet olivat heti alakerrassa. Ja heillä oli aina aseet. Lisäksi siellä oli Erwin Smith, ja häntä minä kammosin. Minun pitäisi keksiä jotain! Nopeasti!

Rouva Zachary sulki huoneeni oven perässämme. Hän hengähti kuin olisi pidättänyt henkeään koko matkan. Hän päästi ranteestani irti ja meni kylpyhuoneeseen. "Ota mukaan mitä ikinä haluat. Sinulla on se matkareppu", hän käski. Seisoin sänkyni vieressä. Hän jähmettyi eteeni ja hänen kasvonsa sulivat jälleen kerran epätoivoisiksi. "Anteeksi, poika. Kaikki on minun syytäni."

Hän kuulosti liikaa herra Pixikseltä.

Vilkaisin sänkyä kohti. Toisena päivänä kellarista vapautumisen jälkeen olin piilottanut tyynyn alle veitsen, jonka olin vohkinut keittiöstä. Minun oli kuulunut tiirikoida sillä ikkunan lukko auki, mutta en koskaan ollut onnistunut. Koska petasin itse sänkyni, minulla ei ollut pelkoa että rouva Zachary olisi voinut löytää sen.

"En odottanut heidän saavan selville... Herra Pixis ei missään nimessä halunnut, että joutuisit neuvostolle, joten tein kaikkeni etteivät he veisi sinua täältä ennen kuin olisi pakko. Miten vain katsoo, olet vielä liian nuori. Vaikka minun olisi kai pitänyt arvata."

Veitsi oli vain käsivarren päässä. Minä voisin onnistua…

"Voisin puhua miehelleni...Ehkä saisin hänet ymmärtämään."

Tämä oli ainut hetki…

"Marco kiltti?"

Lakkasin odottamasta.

"""

TUNSIN omituisen napsahduksen päässäni, kun veitsi oli uponnut kahvaa myöten rouva Zacharyn vatsaan. Sen jälkeen se oli uponnut rintakehään, sitten kylkeen ja viiden iskun jälkeen olin varma, että olin puhkonut keuhkot. Ei ollut enää tarvetta iskeä sydämeen.

Heitin reppuun vaatteita ja muutaman kirjan, koitin hätäisesti etsiä mitä tarvitsisin. Kaikki tuntui turhalta mutta myös tarpeelliselta. Ruokaa! Tarvitsisin mukaan ruokaa ainakin aluksi. Mutta mustapukuiset miehet... Hemmetti, he olivat kaikki keittiössä.

"Vittu vittu vittu vittu."

 _"Rauhoitu."_

Naurahdin, joka kuulosti pelottavalta jopa omissa korvissani. "Ja nytkö sinä puhut sitten taas? MISSÄ OLIT VIIMEISET KAKSI VUOTTA!"

 _"En halunnut olla lähelläkään tuota noitaa. Rauhoitu nyt vain. Sinun täytyy tappaa heidät."_

Epäröin. "Heitä on liian monta."

 _"Ei ole jos olet minun kanssani."_ Hän kuulosti ylpeältä. Tajusin, että Hän taisi olla vähän ylpeä minusta. " _Anna minun ottaa ohjat."_

"Mitä?"

 _"Anna minun hallita. Tulet nopeammaksi ja vahvemmaksi. Pystyt päihittämään heidät. Pystyt päihittämään jopa Erwinin!"_

"Erwinin?"

 _"Aivan! Tapetaan hänet tässä ja nyt, ja neuvosto jättää sinut rauhaan."_

Ei se kävisi niin helposti. Olisin neuvoston silmissä vain vaarallisempi. Ajatus kuulosti silti houkuttelevalta. Todella houkuttelevalta...Mutta en minä ollut tällainen. En halunnut satuttaa ketään. Vaikka olin satuttanut rouva Zacharya...mutta se oli ollut välttämätöntä, niin. Ei ollut vaihtoehtoja. "Ei, älä satuta ketään."

 _"On pakko, Marco."_

"Ei...Vain sen verran kuin on tarpeellista. Älä tapa...älä edes Erwiniä."

Hän ei vastannut, mutta minulle oli ihan sama. Olimme viettäneet ylhäällä liikaa aikaa, alhaalla alettiin varmasti epäillä jo. He tulisivat ylös pian. Se oli hyvä. Jos he kaikki eivät tulisi samaan aikaan.

Oveen koputettiin.

 _"Marco. Nyt. Minä hoitelen heidät."_

"Älä tapa-"

Puristin veitsen kahvaa.

Ovi avattiin.

"""

Krista puhkesi hymyyn kun hän huomasi minut kahvilan nurkasta. Hän poikitteli kömpelösti pöytien ohitse luokseni ja istuutui minua vastapäätä, innostuneena ja kärsimättömänä. Meinasin hymyillä. Oli huvittavaa, kuinka iloinen joku saattoi olla nähdessään _minut_ \- käytännössä lainsuojattoman ja teoriassa saatananpalvojan. Pöydällä oli edessäni kuumaa kaakaota. Rakastin kaakaota. Milloin vain kaupungissa ollessani kävin edes kerran hakemassa kahvilasta kaakaon.

Kello lähenteli seitsemää. Caribou Cafe oli pieni kahvila osana ostoskeskusta, niin pieni että ainakin pari vakoojaa oli varmasti huomannut minut siellä. Muutama tunti ja mustapukuisia miehiä kävelisi kaduilla.

Kun Krista riisui takkiaan, avasin suuni. "Onko sukunimesi Reiss?"

Hän räpäytti silmiään hämmennyksessä. "On, valitettavasti. Käytän mieluummin toista nimeäni Lenz, jos joudun esittämään sukunimeni."

"Miksi?"

Hän istuutui. Hänen ryhtinsä oli suora, kuin hän olisi varautunut vakavaan tilanteeseen. "Minä en utele sinun henkilökohtaisuuksia, joten ole kiltti, äläkä sinäkään minun." Kohotin kulmiani. Hänessä oli yhtäkkiä paljonkin potkua.

"Okei, Lenz."

"Sano vain Krista."

"Käytän mieluummin sukunimiä. Mummi opetti, että se on kohteliaampaa."

"Kohteliaampaa?" Krista tirskahti. "Ja muutama tunti aiemmin yritit _ryöstää_ minut. Ja _ryöstitkin_. Sait 500."

Kohautin hartioitani. "Olen silti kohtelias."

"Se ei ole kovin kohteliasta mielestäni, Marco." Krista näpersi sormiaan, ja hetken päästä hänen ilmeensä vakavoitui. "Aiotko auttaa minua?"

"En ole paha kaveri. Vaikka ryöstänkin ihmisiltä." Väläytin (ihan pienen) hymyn. "Autan mielelläni."

Krista huokaisi. "Olet yllättävän kohtelias, myönnän." Vilkaisin hänen sormiaan. Huomasin, että hän ei näpertänyt niitä, vaan etusormessa olevaa sormusta. Se oli yhtä kalliin näköinen kuin timantit hänen mekossaan. "Lupaan maksaa sinulle. Maksoin kaikille edellisille, vaikka he eivät oikeastaan löytäneet mitään...On vain niin, että muutan pian New Yorkiin. Ottaisin ohjat käsiini itse jos pystyisin, mutta en oikeastaan tunne maailmaa. Olisin hyödytön missä vain muualla paitsi kaupungissa. Ja Ymir vihasi- _vihaa_ kaupunkeja."

"Ymir?"

"Minun tyttöystäväni...Hitto sentään, minun _vaimoni_ jos hän ei olisi lähtenyt. Ymir lähti vuosi sitten. Puoli vuotta sitten meidän olisi pitänyt olla naimisissa ja asua Euroopassa kaukana perheestäni, mutta kuten sanoin, hän lähti. Yhtenä päivänä hän ei tullut töistä enää takaisin ja odotin häntä monta viikkoa, ja sitten sain kirjeen häneltä. Siinä ei ollut osoitetta. Siinä…" Krista nieleskeli. "Siinä luki vain, ettei hän voisi mennä naimisiin kanssani."

Keinutin mukia huuliani vasten mietteliäästi. "Haluatko minun etsivän hänet?"

"Kyllä."

"Miten tiedän, mistä etsiä? Pyyntösi on paljon erilaisempi kuin mitä odotin, oikeasti. Minulla ei ole mitään hajua, miten etsiä ihminen. Tarvitsen paikan."

 _"Sinähän melkein rikot avuttoman tytön sydämen."_

 _Tuki turpasi._

Krista näytti neuvottomalta. "Minä vain toivoin, että voisit auttaa… E-en pyydä sinua etsimällä etsimään, mutta kunhan pidät silmäsi auki! Lupaan maksaa sinulle. Ja tämä on vain oma veikkaukseni - mutta hän saattaa olla Alaskassa."

"Se on aika helvetin iso", puuskahdin.

Krista itki. "Tiedän! Mutta ole kiltti. Koita etsiä hänet."

"Hän ei halua tulla löydetyksi. Se on mahdotonta", sanoin, mutta en oikeastaan täysin kieltäytynyt. Kaksi tonnia oli aika hiton iso määrä, mutta niin oli myös Kanadan 9 984 670 km².

Krista näytti yhtäkkiä vihaiselta. "Eipäs… Minä tunnen Ymirin. Hän ei vain _jättäisi_ minua. Ja vaikka hän ei haluaisi tulla löydetyksi, niin yritän silti."

"Miksi?"

"Jotta voisin edes piestä hänet. Hän ansaitsee sen."

Pyöräytin silmiäni. "Lenz, en usko, että löydän hänet vaikka yrittäisin. Mutta pidän silmät auki jos joskus joudun pakenemaan Alaskaan."

Hän hymyili ilottomasti. "Kiitos."

Minusta tuntui oikeasti pahalta hänen puolestaan, mutta olin oppinut, että muiden asiat eivät kuuluneet minulle. Autoin mielelläni, jos 1) asia ei tuo harmia minulle, ja 2) sain siitä palkkion. Pidän itseni turvassa ja hyödyn jotain. En ollut oikein itsekään varma, pitäisinkö lupaustani. Minulla oli liian monta rautaa tulessa jo valmiiksi.

Mutta siinä Krista Lenz pystyi auttamaan minua.

"Olen luonasi kahteentoista asti", ilmoitin ja työnsin aiemman (toivottoman) sopimuksemme unohduksiin. "En oikein tunne oloani edes täällä mukavaksi vakoojien takia. Onko kotisi lähellä?" Muutaman korttelin päässä, vastasi Krista. "Tarvitsen paikan metsistä sen jälkeen. Olen liikkunut koko päivän kaupungilla niin näkyvästi, että minut on varmasti tunnistettu. Tiedätkö mitään tyhjää metsästysmökkiä tai aluetta joka olisi kaukana asutuksesta?"

"Lupasin löytää sinulle jonkun paikan. Ja muistin yhden paikan metsistä. Sitä ei ole kyllä helppo löytää, mutta vakoojat puhuvat, että neuvoston miehet eivät pidä siitä paikasta. He eivät käy siellä."

Meinasin pudottaa tyhjän kaakaomukini. "Niinkö?"

"O-onko se huono paikka?"

Virnistin. "Ei, se on todella hyvä. Hyvää työtä." Krista punastui vähän. Hän jatkoi rohkeammin: "Mutta se paikka on vaarallinen. Jotkut puhuvat isoista susista ja pikimustista karhuista. Niin kuin, ihan _jättimäisistä_. Se on muutaman kymmenen kilometrin alue, ja keskellä sitä asuu velho."

Toivoin asumatonta aluetta. "Hänkö pitää neuvoston poissa?"

"En tiedä, mutta jotenkin hän siellä elää petojen kanssa. Vakoojat kertovat, että hän käy kaupungilla hyvin harvoin. Mutta hän on aika ystävällinen, luulisin. Hän on kuulemma auttanut muutamia alueelle eksyneitä."

"Sellaisiakin kuin minä?" kysyin.

Krista mietti hetken. "Sinunlaisiasi ei ole ollut ennen. Mutta jos edes yhdeksi yöksi, niin voisit saada siltä velholta apua."

Laskin mukin. "Se käy. Kunhan neuvosto pysyy minusta kaukana, paikka on täydellinen. Kiitos, Lenz."

"Sano vain Krista."

Kun olin juonut loppuun lähdimme Caribousta. Huomasin kahden vanhemman naisen, jotka olivat istuneet toisella puolella kahvilaa, katseen seuraavan minua kun kävelin ovea kohti. Se saattoi johtua vain erottuvasta likaisesta ulkonäöstäni. Tai muusta. Tartuin Kristaa olkapäästä, hän säpsähti, mutta hymyili minulle silti ja kumarruin sanomaan hänen korvaansa: "Pidetään kiirettä."

Hänen katseensa lukittui. "A-anteeksi?"

"Täällä on vakoojia. Kahvilassa minua tuijotettiin."

"Ai... _Ai_ , niin tietenkin." Krista selvensi kurkkuaan. "He tuntevat minut. He tuskin tajuavat sinun olevan… no _sinä_. Miksi minä liikkuisin kanssasi? Tai no, nyt liikun."

Annoin käteni tippua. Seurasin Kristaa muutama askel kauempana ja katsoin hänen selkäänsä, kun hän käveli yllättävän ketterästi korkokengillä. Minä en ymmärtänyt, miksi kukaan ylipäätään piti korkokenkiä - ne eivät mitenkään voineet olla mukavat. Toisaalta myönsin, että niissä oli jotain viehättävää.

Duluth oli rentouttava kaupunki, jopa minulle ottaen huomioon että jouduin olemaan koko ajan valppaana vakoojista. Se ei ollut perinteinen suurkaupunki. Duluth oli tilava. Liian usein minulle tuli kaupungeissa ahdas olo, kaikki oli sekavaa ja happea tuntui olevan vähemmän kuin metsissä, mutta nyt ilma oli kostea sateen jälkeen, joten happea tuntui olevan enemmän kuin pakokaasuja.

"Lenz."

"Niin?"

"Olet melko tyhmä."

Krista ei kääntynyt katsomaan minua, mutta hänen askeleensa horjahti. "Voisin tehdä sinulle mitä vain", jatkoin. "Viet minua juuri asunnollesi. Olen neuvoston _vihollinen_ \- eikö sinua ollenkaan huolestuta, mitä saattaisin tehdä?"

Pysähdyimme punaisissa valoissa. "Mitä sinä sitten saattaisit tehdä?" hän kysyi.

"Minulla on repussani puukkoja ja veitsiä ja taskussani on linkkuveitsi. Enkä tarvitsisi edes asetta tappaakseni tai vahingoittaakseni. Olet hengenvaarassa joka sekunti", kerroin kepeästi. "Ja sitten voisin kaapata sinut ja käyttää panttivankina neuvostoa vastaan." Krista kääntyi katsomaan minua ja hymyilin hänelle takaisin.

Hän ei silti näyttänyt säikähtäneeltä. "En usko, että teet niin."

Punaiset valot vaihtuivat. "Olen vaarallinen. Jokainen tietää sen", sanoin.

"Tiedän itsekin. Mutta en usko, että teet niin. Sanoit itsekin, ettet ole paha kaveri."

"Ehkä minä valehtelin."

"Miksi sitten haluat nyt pelotella minua?" Krista kysyi ja väläytti hymyn. "Olemme nyt yhteistyökumppaneita. En pelkää sinua… kai. Et ole ensimmäinen "kova jätkä" jonka olen tavannut."

Siristin silmiäni. Kävelin nyt hänen vierellään. "Olet silti koko ajan hermona."

Krista puri huultaan. "No, sinä _pystyisit_ kaappaamaan tai tappamaan minut. Olen aivan tietoinen siitä. Mutta en ole ollut oma itseni Ymirin lähdettyä... En ollut aina näin… heikko. Koitan muuttaa sen." Hän veti taas hymyn huulille. "Olen silti varma yhdestä asiasta: löydän Ymirin. Se ehkä vie elinikäni, mutta jos kyse on hänestä-", Krista katsoi minua ensimmäisen kerran itsevarmasti, "- olisin valmis jatkamaan kuolemaakin pidemmälle."

"""

KOHTASIN kylmät silmät jälleen, mutta se kerta oli erilainen. Silmien katse oli paljon vaarallisempi kuin aiemmin. Ne saivat minut tuntemaan, että seisoin heikolla jäällä ja jos tekisin yhdenkin väärän liikkeen, putoaisin syvään hyytävään veteen. Erwin Smith ei edes vilkaissut rouva Zacharyn ruumista, mutta tiesin hänen huomanneen sen jo. Hän oli huomannut myös veitsen, joka oli tanassa valmiina suojaamaan minua jos joku hyökkäisi.

Toisin kuin silmät, Erwin Smithin ääni oli yhtä rauhallinen ja vakaa kuin aiemmin. "Marco, rauhoitu. Kaikki tehdään sinun hyväksesi. Laske veitsi alas. Tajuatko, keitä uhkaat juuri nyt?"

Totta kai tajusin. Uhkasin neuvostoa, keitä ikinä siihen kuului ja mitä ikinä se pystyi tekemään, ja samalla uhkasin Erwiniä, miestä joka oli vienyt minut pois kodistani ja oli tekemässä sen uudestaan. Hänessä oli jotain vaarallista, ja jos se neuvosto oli täynnä hänenkaltaisiaan, en ollut ollenkaan turvassa. Kahva kädessäni tuntui liukkaalta. Etsin pakokeinoa, ihan mitä vain.

Mitä Erwin pystyi tekemään? Hänellä ei ollut asetta näkyvillä. Entä taskussa? Takin sisällä? Myös takin hihaan voisi piilottaa jotain.

En ollut nähnyt aiemminkaan hänellä aseita. Hän vain käskytti mustapukuisia… Heitä ei näkynyt hänen takanaan. Oliko hän tullut yksin ylös? Sehän olisi tyhmää?

Oliko Erwin oikeastaan edes niin voimakas?

 _"Hyvä, Marco"_ ääni myhäili päässäni. " _Pystymme tähän. Hän on yksin. Muista, että hän vei sinut pois mummisi luota. Eikö olisi jo aika maksaa takaisin?"_ Tiesin, ettei Hän antanut paskaakaan mummista, mutta Hän oli oikeassa.

"Olet syypää kaikkeen", sanoin.

Erwin astui taaemmas. "Marco, älä kuuntele Häntä. Mitä Hän on koskaan tehnyt hyväksesi?"

Se oli asia, jota Erwinin ei olisi kannattanut ottaa esille. "Hän ei ole jättänyt minua yksin."

 _"Olen ainoa, Marco. Ainoa joka välittää sinusta."_

 _"""_

MILTÄ tuntuu kun menettää kontrollin Hänelle?

Helvetin hyvältä.

Se ei ollut tarpeeksi. Voimaa uhkui sisältäni koko ajan lisää ja lisää, mutta en saanut kaikkea ulos. Halusin kaiken ulos, jos en saisi, niin kaikki olisi turhaa ja epäonnistuisin ja kuolisin. Halusin purkaa taakkaa johonkin. Se helpottaisi varmana.

Huomasin Erwinin. Nauroin. Hänhän näytti melkein pelokkaalta! Olinko minä näin voimakas? Eihän Erwinillä olisi mitään mahdollisuutta, jos olin oikeasti näin voimakas.

Mitä minä olin aiemmin oikeastaan edes pelännyt?

Katselin ympärilleni. Oliko tuo rouva Zachary? Verta oli joka puolella. Oikein sille ämmälle. Hän oli katsonut minua aina niillä inhoavilla silmillä kuin olisin mätänevä kuollut kala. Mutta nyt hän sai mädäntyä. Tunsin kivuliaan kaiun korvissani, jokaisesta kerrasta kun olin kuullut sen kamalan ääneen hänen takiaan. Olisinpa jättänyt hänet henkiin. Olisin voinut tappaa hänet hitaasti, hänelle oikeutetulla tavalla.

Näin itseni peilistä. Nuo silmät…

"Marco."

Käännyin katsomaan Erwiniä. Kylmät silmät. Yhtäkkiä ne eivät näyttäneet niin pelottavilta, vaikka tiesin, että olin rikkonut heikon jään. Olin rikkonut sen ennen kuin hän oli edes astunut huoneeseen.

Vihdoin hänen typerä, ylimielinen ilmeensä oli poissa. Hymyilin tyytyväisenä. "Kuka?"


End file.
